Brightly's Breakthrough: The Spark
by Blue-Rox-My-Sox
Summary: Her Fifth Year brings the start of a new friendship that CJ Brightly had never seen coming. She had lived most of her life at Hogwarts in the shadows. But, with the Marauders spinning her life out of control, that's all about to change. OCxSB
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey all! :3 So this is my first attempt at a HP fanfic. Hopefully it isn't a complete fail. XD Anyway, there will be three books in total (if I get fans that like my writing, that is), and I already have all of book one completely planned out, chapter by chapter, with basic layouts of books two and three. So, -ahem-, without further ado, here's the first chapter of Brightly's Breakthrough: The Spark (Book One).

**Chapter One**

The fire-breathing turtle was getting on my nerves. It wasn't just the fact that it was trying to _burn_ me, necessarily, but I was trying to _feed_ it, and it still had the audacity to try and singe my eyebrows off!

"Here, crabby-crab," I muttered, cautiously waving the lettuce in the air as I watched the fire crab, today's lesson in Care of Magical Creatures, narrow its eyes and size me up, obviously taking in my burns and ruined robes, trying to decide whether or not I had had enough of its torment.

My friend, Lyla, was a good five yards away, watching from a slightly safer distance as I tried, once more, to approach the crab. "Good fire crab. You don't want to-" Oh, but apparently, it _did _want to. I yelped as the crab turned its rear toward me and suddenly shot another wave of flames, this time catching my sleeve.

What else could I do besides run to a safe distance and roll in the dirt? I heard Lyla laughing, and I sent a glare her way, though I knew she couldn't see it.

The crab just had to shoot fire out of its _rear _end too, didn't it? I grimaced and stood up, wiping the dirt off of my robes and leaving the dropped lettuce where it lay on the ground. As I approached Lyla, I couldn't help but notice that the fire crab was now wobbling towards the vegetable, making my eye twitch in annoyance. That was all it took to feed the darn thing? To leave the lettuce on the ground and _walk away?_

"Oh, shut it." I snapped at Lyla, the smell of burnt hair making me gag. Apparently, the crab had singed a chunk of my braid. Perfect.

"Sorry CJ," She smiled at me, her perfect set of white teeth gleaming as the flames of a different fire crab reflected off of them. I couldn't help but flinch at the pained cry of a fellow classmate as they too endured the excruciating burns.

Honestly, what was going through Kettleburn's mind when he decided to bring in a dozen fire crabs to class? Was he going to enjoy having a few fingerless students?

…you know, even though it technically _was_ part of the curriculum for Fifth Years to learn about them.

"Why don't _you _try and feed 'em next time? Then we'll see whose laughing."

Lyla scrunched up her nose. "Nah, I don't think I could pull off the singed hair look."

I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes at Lyla's words. She was the only person I knew that probably _could _pull off the look. Delilah Mathers was, to put it plainly, gorgeous. She had flowing, platinum blonde hair that ended in natural ringlets, with a pale and flawless complexion, as well as a slim build and cobalt blue eyes. She was a typical magazine cover model, and she knew it, too.

The only difference about her and those models was that she wasn't a b**** about her appearance. She didn't purposely try and make others feel inferior because of her stunning looks. I had long since learned to not be jealous of Lyla, though there were points when I couldn't help but feel envious of her.

"All right class," Professor Kettleburn announced, glancing at all of our red and grimy faces, "that's enough for today. We'll continue the lesson on Thursday."

A chorus of relief swept through the class, and I gathered up my satchel, slinging the bag over my shoulder as Lyla began to ramble on, aware that I wasn't paying attention, but not possessing enough low self-esteem to care. As we walked up the beaten path to Hogwarts, I allowed my thoughts to wander as Lyla's voice became like a quiet buzz in the back of my mind, ever present, but never ceasing or changing in tone.

Finally, my lack of attention must've cut through the blonde's rough exterior. As we entered the castle, Lyla suddenly snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "CJ! Earth to Corina…Corina Jalyn!"

The use of my given and middle name made me frown at her, and she grinned, knowing she now had the floor. "As I was saying, I had this dream last night that involved a dancing house-elf and whipped-cream pancakes-"

The look on my face made her crack up, and I smacked her arm. "That's not funny!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention!"

I grumbled before rolling my eyes. "So what were you _really _saying, then?"

Lyla walked confidently, but swung her arms at her sides to seem casual. The gesture would've made _me _seem awkward, but somehow, she pulled it off.

"I was asking you what your Fifth Year's resolution was."

"Oh."

Great, now I felt like a horrible best friend. The Year's Resolutions (as we so smartly decided to call it) was something that we made up back in Second Year. At the start of every new year at Hogwarts, we would ask each other this question. We would then have to answer, and if the resolution came true by the time summer rolled around, we would gladly treat each other to a meaningful gift that would help us remember our resolution, and that it was achieved.

So far I had achieved only one resolution, and had a chocolate covered strawberry necklace to show for it. Don't ask what the resolution was about.

Lyla on the other hand had two gifts. One was a pin that said 'Transfiguration Master' and the other was a stuffed barn owl plushy.

Still a little miffed that she had toyed with me earlier _and _hadn't assisted me in feeding the fire crabs, I sucked in a breath and smirked before speaking in a horrible imitation of Lyla's voice.

"My Fifth Year's Resolution is to actually pass my OWLS!" Was my cheeky reply. The comment elicited a scowl, and Lyla tossed her head in a dramatic manner, her blonde waves bouncing elegantly off her shoulders.

"Really CJ? Really? I sound nothing like that, first of all, and that _not _my resolution. Get serious. That's something Lily would say, for sure. Not you."

I smiled, for it truly was something the vivacious redhead might suggest. But Lily didn't know of the Year's Resolutions. This was something just between Lyla and I.

"I dunno, Lyla. A lot of things could happen. I mean, we're only a month into term. But.." I stared at my hands as we walked. "I guess my resolution would be to finally ride a broomstick again."

Now, let me explain. Sure, I've been on a broom before. Once actually. When we had our flying lesson in our First Year. But that's it. Stuff happened on that day concerning me and a gargoyle that I would rather not discuss. Ever since, I've refused to get back on a broom. Maybe this year will change that.

Lyla didn't show sympathy, which I appreciated. She instead nodded before speaking. "My resolution is to date a guy for longer than three months."

I let out loud cough and stared at her, a smirk plastered to my face. "Well, I guess I can plan on spending my pocket money on myself this year."

I ducked the swing she took at me and tightened the grip on my satchel. She gave me her signature 'Lyla Look', with her lips in a thin line and a crease in her forehead.

"You're so unsupportive, child. It could happen!"

"I know you, Lyla. It ain't happening."

With a final roll of her eyes she pushed the double doors open, and I almost ran towards the Gryffindor table as mouth-watering aromas filled my nostrils. It took all of my self-control to not steal a plate of chicken from a second year as they delicately munched on a dinner roll.

My stomach growled, and I plopped down on the bench beside Lily, Lyla taking a seat on my other side. I piled my plate high with mashed potatoes, corn, steak, bread, gravy, and anything else within my immediate reach, earning disgusted glances from both of the females seated next to me.

"One day you're going to blow up like a balloon and be too fat to float." Lily admonished, staring in horror at my potato filled cheeks.

At least I had the decency to swallow before replying.

"Hi to you too, Lils."

"She's right, though." Lyla commented, taking a bite from her chicken sandwich. "I don't know how you look so good with such terrible eating habits. Not to mention your midnight strolls to the kitchens."

I forced down the too-large piece of steak I had cut, and was getting ready to speak when Lily suddenly gasped, staring at my hands.

"Merlin's pants! CJ, what happened to your hands?"

I almost choked on my steak, but Lyla thwacked me on the back, and I swallowed the meat before gasping out a response, my eyes watering. "Pants, Lily? _Merlin's_ pants? Whatever happened to just saying bloody hell?"

Lily frowned, her lips pursed. "Oh, don't you start. What happened to your hands?"

"Kettleburn happened." Lyla answered, and I nodded in agreement before shooting her a meaningful glance.

"Though you were an asset as well, if I recall, Miss Mathers."

Lyla stuck out her tongue, and Lily still looked confused, so I decided to take pity on her and give her a better in-depth explanation.

"Professor Kettleburn brought in twelve fire crabs for today's lesson. Our goal was to feed them a whole cabbage with _minimal _to no burns. And it would've been okay, too, if _somebody _had decided to pull their weight and take a few hits."

"I've already tolled you, hon," Lyla chided airily, "I don't do smoking hairstyles."

"Of course you don't," I muttered.

Lily gave us both exasperated looks and shook her head. "I'll help you with the burns later in our dorm."

Lyla and I stared. "How do you plan on doing that?"

The look she gave us made a shiver go down my spine. "I want to be a Healer, remember? I may have gotten a few books over the summer with some basic beginners spells."

"And you want to test your skills on _me_? What am I, a puppet?"

"Please, CJ?"

"Sorry Lils, but it's not going to happen! There's no way in _Merlin's pants _I'm going to become an experiment gerbil! What if you jinx off my fingers?"

She pouted, jutting out her lower lip. My eye twitched, and I let my head fall into my hands as I felt my resolve break away. "Fine. But I swear on Godric Gryffindor, if I am rendered incapable of brushing my teeth, so help me _you _are going to become my personal rag doll."

Lily grinned cheekily. "Deal! Thanks CJ."

I waved my hand. "Yeah, yeah."

I shoveled down the rest of my lunch, but a loud howl of laughter from further along the Gryffindor table made my head shoot up in curiosity. The noise was coming from none other than Sirius Black, and he was doubled over clutching his stomach as the other Marauders all began to laugh as well, Peter pointing gleefully at the Slytherin table.

What I saw made me chuckle, but I didn't dare do anymore. Lily would have my neck.

Right before my watchful eyes, the Slytherins all turned to flames. Not literally, of course. Their hair becomes a mixture of maroon and bright gold, giving off the illusion of fire. But this isn't what breaks my careful composure and sends Lyla and I into hysterics like the rest of the Gryffindors already had.

It's when they start burping "I love Gryffindor" in tones ranging from high and squeaky to low and drawn out that I'm clutching onto my sides as Lyla rests her head on my shoulder, trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter. I even think Lily starts to crack a smile, but I blink and the twitch of her lips is gone to be replaced by a snotty scowl. Typical Lily. Before she can storm down the table to reprimand the Marauders, McGonagall steps in and beats her to the punch.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Funny how she always seems to leave out Lupin and Pettigrew. As if they had no involvement whatsoever which, by the way, is completely untrue. Usually Lupin is the mastermind behind every prank, and I've heard that Peter isn't too bad at coming up with some actual rib-tickling ideas. But you never know. Sometimes Potter and Black really are the only ones to pull the strings. Apparently they call it 'going rogue' from the 'Marauders'. Completely clever in their eyes while Lily finds it 'idiotic'. I'm not quite sure who I agree with most, though.

McGonagall goes off in a rage at the two, and I tune out her voice as I sling my satchel over my shoulder, catching the words 'detention' and 'trouble' as I rise from my seat. Lily and Lyla both give me curious looks, and I shrug. "It's a long walk to Herbology. I'm guessing you'll just catch up?"

"Sure, sure." Lyla nods and Lily takes another bite from her buttered toast as I turn, ready to leave the Great Hall when I stumble backwards, having slammed into someone heading in the same direction. My eyes shoot up and meet those of Sirius Black.

"Sorry," he mumbles, barely sparing a glance at me before walking off with the rest of the Marauders like nothing had happened.

"Ugh, rude." Lyla seethes, but I wave her off, not angry at Black's lack of manners.

"At least he has enough decency to apologize."

Lyla scrunches her nose and rolls her eyes. "Hardly."

I shake my head, an amused smile on my face before I turn away once more and head towards the greenhouse.

**-TIME SKIP-**

The heat was almost unbearable as later after Herbology, Lyla and I began our ascent to the Divination classroom. Even though Hogwarts was a magical school with vanishing ink and moving staircases, they obviously _weren't _magical enough to provide the school with a proper air condition system. Figures.

I climbed the ladder with Lyla on my heels as we pushed into the classroom, Professor Twilly glancing briefly at us, disinterested, even though we obviously had arrived late and interrupted the lesson.

This is why I think, for once, Lyla and I were smarter than Lily. We took Divination with easy-going Professor Twilly while she drowned herself in Arithmency and Ancient Runes. For someone so smart, I sometimes have to wonder what goes on in that brain of hers. Maybe it's a redhead thing.

We sat down at our usual table and immediately began to zone out, the heat becoming even more intolerable as Professor Twilly refused to crack a window even just the slightest bit.

"Stupid git." Lyla hissed, her cheeks genuinely turning pink. "_Oh no, the windows must stay closed to capture the astounding aura of mystery in the air! _Give me a _frickin _break!"

I let out a rather un-lady like snort, and Professor Twilly shot around so quick the wind could've cut my cheeks like kitchen knives.

"You know the answer, Miss Brightly?"

My mouth must've looked something like a fish's as I gaped at him. Luckily for me, though, Black's voice rose up from where he and the rest of the Marauders were seated.

"Who's Brightly? Isn't that a Third Year?" The look of honest confusion on his face would've wounded my pride if I had truly given a damn about whether or not he knew who I was. Fortunately for me, I didn't give a damn, so my pride was still most definitely in tact.

I think at least half the class laughed at Black's clueless face, but I couldn't help but notice that the other half seemed to agree with him. Who was Brightly? Was there such a person at this school?

I had to admit, that _did _put a dent in my pride.

I was always shy around everyone except for Lily and Lyla, sure. That was the way it went. Lily was the smart, demanding one, Lyla was the pretty, ostentatious one, and I was CJ, the quiet, sometimes sarcastic one. I knew that I had a tendency to not speak in public (or to anyone at all, really), but the fact that fellow classmates whom I had gone to school with for almost five years now had no inkling of who I was, well, that was enough to bruise anyone, I'm sure.

"Mr. Black, please stop asking such idiotic questions."

Professor Twilly's remark immediately put a smile on my face, though it disappeared as I noticed that Lupin was inclining his head towards me with Black following his friend's gaze. So boy genius was showing his dumb friend who I was. Great.

Luckily the disruption had caused Professor Twilly to forget about me, and he turned back to the lesson. For the next hour Lyla and I endured scorching heat, tea leaves, and death sentences. Fun? Not even close.

I felt like a kid on the last day of school when class finally ended. In my hast to pack I dropped my quill and was ready to reach down and grab it when a swift hand beat me to it.

Lupin was standing before me, Black, Potter, and Pettigrew with him.

"Here," Lupin said, handing over my quill, "I think you dropped this."

I gave him a smile and took the quill back. "Thanks Lupin."

"Don't mention it Corina."

I cringed, and Lupin seemed to understand. "Sorry. What do you usually go by?"

"Brightly is fine."

Lupin nodded and gestured with his hand back at the rest of the Marauders. "Well, Brightly, this is-"

"Trust me, I know who the Marauders are, Lupin. Everyone does." I gave him a slight grin before turning back to Lyla, whose gaze was fixed on Lupin's face.

I could see the look in her eyes and had to hold back a groan. Sadly for Lupin, he was caught in Lyla's radar. I actually felt bad for the guy. He was the most tolerable out of all the Marauders.

Before Lyla had a chance to flirt though, Black's voice penetrated the air. "Are you new?"

He was staring curiously at me, and I clenched my teeth. Didn't Lupin _explain _to him who I was during the lesson?

"No," I retorted, crossing my arms, "Are you ignorant?"

Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin didn't bother to hide their snorts as I continued to stare incredulously at Black. "You bumped into me after lunch today, remember?" The blank look he gave me in return was enough to make me let out a frustrated sigh. Was there no way to break through his thick skull?

"Never mind." I muttered, grabbing Lyla's wrist and tugging her out of the classroom. For the next few weeks, I would question how Black passed his exams every year with such a pea sized brain as his.

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? I know it isn't very exciting (it _is, _after all, the first chapter), but I needed to set you guys up with a basic idea of who CJ and Lyla are, and what there relationship is with the Marauders at this point in time. Obviously (or maybe not so obviously, depending on how well I portrayed my point) the girls aren't close with the guys, and seldom talk to them at all. But fear not, this will change as the story progresses. All I ask of you now is to click that magical little button you see before you.

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to desigirl97, Zura, and BellatrixBlackLestrangeRiddle for commenting! :3

**Chapter Two**

Water surged around me, choking me as my limbs flailed and splashed every which way. I felt trapped and alone as the darkness continued to loom over me as I sunk deeper and deeper into a liquid abyss that would soon become my grave.

I clawed at my throat, desperate for air. I began to see black spots, this only making me more frantic to somehow break surface. My lungs were burning and I tried to the best of my ability to swim, but my legs and arms failed me. Soon, my terror subsided.

I was sinking now. The pain in my being was prominent, but it began to dull as I plummeted lower and lower into the water, my gaze becoming fuzzy as my eyes struggled to stay open.

Death. It was close now. My eyes finally closed shut, and the water disappeared.

My head snapped up as I strained to steady myself, my breathing coming in heavy gasps. My forehead was caked with sweat, and my shirt stuck to me in an uncomfortable manner. _It's okay. It was just a dream. _I smoothed back my dark, chocolate brown hair and rubbed my eyes, my throat feeling as dry as sandpaper.

No, it wasn't just a dream. It was a nightmare. My worst fear…drowning.

The tears welled up in my eyes, but I fought them as sunlight began to stream into the dormitory. Lily, Lyla, and Marlene McKinnon were all still sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake them with my sobs.

My gray tabby tom, Hermes, leaped up onto my bed and nudged my hand, purring. His wide, uneven yellow eyes gazed sympathetically back at me and I gave the cat a weak smile. "Hey boy." I stroked his spine and laid back down, my breathing having returned to normal.

Everyone was afraid of something. Everyone had a fear that ate away at them. Mine was being trapped in water and never resurfacing.

I didn't know how to swim. My parents had never taught me or paid for lessons. They had never seen a need for it. But now, living at Hogwarts with the Black Lake so close, I wished my parents had been more keen on teaching me how to stay afloat.

A loud yowl from Hermes made me jump, but I relaxed once more as Lily's head popped up from her pillow, her fiery hair in a disarray as Marlene rolled over in her bed. Typical Lyla shoved her face into her sheets and groaned. "That stupid cat is like clockwork."

I smiled and pet Hermes a last time as the cat gave another cry before settling at the end of my bed. He was like our personal alarm clock. As soon as it hit 6:30 AM, he seemed to know, and had no trouble interrupting our sweet sleep.

Climbing out of bed I made a beeline for the bathroom. Lily and Marlene _may _be angels, but the two of them plus one bathroom equaled chaos in our dorm.

Lyla, on the other hand, never woke up at Hermes' alarm call. She had her own routine. Stay in bed until 7:20. Get ready. Go down to breakfast at 7:50.

What always irked me was that no matter how late Lyla woke, she always looked stunning.

A flash of red hair behind her made me squeal and slam the bathroom door shut, quickly locking it with a simple charm as Lily banged with her fists and groaned. I then moved away from the door, but my eyes widened as the door opened with a soft click, and I found herself rubbing a very bruised bum as Lily walked in with her wand in hand, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"Stupid redhead." I muttered.

The bangs and shouts from the bathroom were enough to tell Marlene that she would most likely have to go elsewhere should her bladder act up.

Hermes let out another wail, but went flying off of my bed as a satisfied Lyla sunk back into her covers, now one pillow short. "Suck that kitty cat." She was then lulled back to sleep as the screams of incantations from Lily and I acted as her own personal lullaby.

**-TIME SKIP-**

It was 7:40 by the time that Lily, Lyla, and I made our way down to the common room. Marlene was still getting ready and had told us that she would be a bit late to breakfast.

A yawn smuggled its way from me as I trudged down the stairs. I lifted my head as Lily groaned, ready to ask the redhead what was wrong when I looked up. I was met with the sight of the Marauders all separately sprawled out across the comfy chairs and couches. They were widespread (as if they had planned this sort of introduction, which I wouldn't put past them), but, as soon as Potter saw Lily, he leaped from his seat and raced over to the foot of the staircase, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew not far behind.

The awestruck look on Potter's face made me almost feel sorry for him. He obviously felt strong emotion towards Lily who, sadly, didn't seem to see him in the same light.

"Evans!" Potter exclaimed as he smiled widely, his teeth gleaming in the morning sunlight that was filling the common room.

Lily scowled and crossed her arms, pausing cautiously at the bottom step. Lyla stumbled and almost rammed into the girl's back, but was able to pull away in time. I, who had been ahead, glanced at Potter and Lily before hopping off of the staircase and scooting off to stand beside Lupin. I gave him a quiet 'morning', which he gladly returned with a smile. Pettigrew nodded timidly at me, while (no surprise) Black failed to acknowledge my presence.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily said in an aggravated tone.

Potter flashed her his signature 'Lily smile' and brought a hand up to nervously ruffle his hair. "Go on a date with me?"

A frown adorned Lily's face. "For the love of Godric Gryffindor, take a hint Potter. How many rejections are you willing to take until you realize that I will never, _ever _go on a date with you?"

"Aw, come on Evans. You shouldn't ever say never."

"I shall do what I please, thank you very much."

I had to hold back a snort as Lily strode pompously past Potter, her head held high as she headed towards the painting that would lead out into the corridors. She glanced back at Lyla and I. We were both still paused in our respective places. "Aren't you two coming?"

Lyla and I nodded before following her out of the common room, the Marauders following not a second later. I rolled my eyes as Black immediately headed towards Lyla and struck up a conversation with her. Leave it to the Gryffindor Prince to chase after Lyla, the cover model.

Potter had already settled into an even pace next to Lily, who seemed to be turning an odd mixture of green and red, like those muggle candies that kids were always so fascinated with. What did they call them?

Oh, right. Caramel Apples. Except her face was a tad more bright.

Pettigrew was sort of hanging at the edge of the group, although he eventually joined Lupin and I. In all honesty, if I had been asked who I would rather walk with, I might've said Lupin and Pettigrew off the bat. Lupin, because he was someone I could easily talk with, and Pettigrew because I surprisingly found him less annoying than Potter and Black.

Besides, Black hardly knew who I was, and Potter was too gaga over Lily.

"Did you finish that Transfiguration essay yet?" Lupin asked me.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm halfway through with it. You?"

He cracked a small smile. "Finished it yesterday."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed before turning to Pettigrew. I was almost positive the boy hadn't even started his essay (which was due Friday, and it was Wednesday), but Lupin asked anyway. "What about you Pete?"

Pettigrew gave us a nervous grin and tried to nonchalantly shrug. "I actually finished it this morning. I couldn't sleep and was rather bored, so I decided to get it done."

My eyes widened in disbelief, but then I smiled. Maybe I had underestimated Pettigrew a little. Maybe he was as top notch as the rest of the Marauders. Maybe he just chose not to show it.

Lupin didn't seem as surprised with Pettigrew's answer, but I guess that was to be expected. If anyone else knew about Pettigrew's true personality, I would put money on that person being Lupin. He seemed too observant to _not _know practically everything about his fellow Marauders.

A giggle from Lyla made me turn my head, and I saw her laughing at some comment that Black made. He had a smirk on his face and tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but Lyla rolled her eyes and shoved him off. Black just grinned before asking her a question.

I was surprised to hear Lyla mention my name.

"Definitely CJ."

I was even more surprised, and slightly offended, when Black frowned.

"Whose CJ? Your boyfriend?"

My eye twitched and I was ready to hiss a snide remark when Lyla gave me her 'look' and turned to Black. "Sirius, CJ is my friend, the girl standing behind you."

Black spun around and seemed to search before his eyes settled on me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Did he really have _that _bad of a memory? _He needs to be checked into St. Mungo's…_

"Oh…" Recognition appeared in his eyes, but then he said, "But aren't you that Brightthorn girl?"

"_Brightly, _Black. CJ is my nickname. Learn it. Remember it. Don't use it. I'm just Brightly to you, though I'm not betting on you even remembering that detail."

He raises an eyebrow at me before smirking and shaking his head.

As the doors of the Great Hall come into view I quicken my pace so that I am now walking alongside Lily and Lyla. The Marauders fall back so that the four guys were walking a few strides behind us. We pushed open the doors and walked towards the Gryffindor table, all sitting relatively close, but not _too _close. I breathe in deeply as I top my plate high with chocolate chip pancakes and fill my glass up with milk. It was without a doubt my most favorite breakfast of all time.

As I made my way through the stack, owls filled the Great Hall and flew overhead, occasionally dropping letters or variously sized parcels. My heart beat with excitement as a familiar tawny owl landed before me and hooted lightly, extending its leg out for me to untie the letter that it was carrying. My hands fumbled with the strings as I anxiously tore the envelope open. The letter fell into my lap, but another hoot from the owl made me grin and look up. Big brown eyes stared back at me, and I laughed before picking up a piece of dried fruit from a basket in front of me and feeding it to the owl.

"Thanks, Aero." I said to the family owl. He ruffled his feathers and gladly ate the fruit before taking flight.

I picked up the letter and quickly read it, my smile widening when I saw the memorable, tidy hand-writing of my father.

_Dear Corina,_

_How are you, sweet heart? Have your classes been going well? Is Lyla up to her ears in mischief yet? I bet Lily is already nagging you about your O.W.L.S. Don't let her worry you, I know you'll do just fine._

_Guess what? The other day we got a female barn owl for Kyle, and he named her Primrose. Your mother and I think it's a very fitting name. And Prim (as Kyle has affectionately nicknamed her) seems to have taken a liking to Aero. Maybe when you come home, they'll have a surprise for you._

_Is Hermes waking you before the sun? I know he has a meow like a siren. I hope you aren't losing your sleep. Your mother wants to know if you've been eating well. I tried to pacify her, but you know mothers. She knows that you inherited my appetite, but she still wanted me to ask you if you're eating until you puke. My rendition of words, not hers._

_I hope all is well. I really do miss my own days at Hogwarts. Write back soon. Your mother keeps looking over my shoulder as I write this and keeps asking me to add stuff, but in case you're aren't alone when reading this, I'll just edit out a few of her words._

_Love,_

_Dad, Mom, and Kyle_

_P.S- You know Kyle's birthday is coming up. Since you've left, he's developed a strong interest in wands, more so than normal. Next time you're in Hogsmeade, why not pick him up a book on wand lore? Or a book containing lists of certain wand cores? I'm sure he'd like it._

I couldn't help but laugh. My heart ached for home, and the letter (even though it was only words) really made me miss my father's humor and my mother's over-protectiveness. And most especially little, inquisitive nine year old Kyle.

Folding up the letter and putting it in my pocket I turned and saw that both Lily and Lyla had finished eating and were gathering up their things. I took a last bite from my pancakes before slinging my satchel over my shoulder and walking out of the Great Hall with them, our destination the Charms classroom. Unfortunately, we had it with the Slytherins.

_But, _I suddenly thought, _It's not all bad._

A certain image of a face appeared in my head and I smiled. When Lily, Lyla, and I reached Charms, we headed inside and all sat together at a table. It was obvious that there was a split in the classroom. Gryffindor's on the right, and Slytherin's on the left. No table had a mix of houses, which wasn't very surprising.

My eyes scanned the crowd before they rested on a handsome, black-haired guy with light gray eyes and dimples.

I smiled at Regulus Black, and he gave me a cordial nod back, though I saw the bright spark that lit in his eyes as he saw me. I then turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

Regulus and I had been close friends ever since the beginning of third year. I accidentally ran into him (literally) one day, and at first he was steaming mad, but afterwards he calmed down and we talked. We ended up becoming very close. I could easily say that besides Lyla and Lily, he's one of my closest friends. Of course, we can't show this friendship in public. It's not that I mind being associated with him, but he's afraid of what his fellow Slytherins would say. At first I was frustrated and hurt that he didn't want to be seen hanging out with me, but he had assured me this wasn't the case. He was just scared of what the Slytherins might do to _me _if they knew we were friends.

Professor Flitwick entered and immediately the room went silent as the lesson began.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Later, I sat in Gryffindor common room with Lyla and Lily. We were crowded around the roaring fire and warming ourselves up. A content sigh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes before they snapped open as I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

I leaped to my feet and grabbed my wand, shoving it into my pocket before giving my friends an apologetic smile. "Regulus and I have a tutoring session tonight in the library. I'll see you guys later!" I waved at them before exiting through the portrait and heading towards the library, the sun dipping low in the sky.

I entered the musty room and glanced around before spotting Regulus at a back table. I smiled and walked over to him. He was reading with his head down, but as soon as he heard approaching footsteps, he glanced up. A grin stretched across his face and he set down the book before standing up and opening his arms. I stepped close and gave him a tight hug before sitting down beside him on the couch. Believe me when I say I have no 'feelings' towards Regulus but sisterly love. He's like my brother and best guy friend.

"Ready for your lesson, CJ?" Regulus smirked, once more reaching for the book that he had disposed of on the table. Even though he was a year younger than me, the youngest Black was a genius when it came to Potions and was even smart enough to tutor me in the subject.

I groaned in a dramatic manner before shaking my head. "Not really. But I came, so let the torture begin."

He chuckled and shoved me lightly with his shoulder. "Dramatic twat."

I stuck my tongue out at him before reaching to open the book, my hair falling in front of my face. I never saw the look of admiration that crossed Regulus' face as he glanced at me.

**Author's Note:** So I know things are still moving slow, but bear with me! :3 Things will begin to pick up very soon. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, I am so sorry for the late update! D': I really am. But thanks to lilirox187 and moonluver26 for reviewing Chapter Two! Also, I would like to address a good point that moonluver26 brought up.

In the last chapter, I stated that Regulus is a year younger than CJ, yet he is in her Charms class. This was a mistake on my part. Yes, Regulus is a year younger than CJ and the rest of the gang. I realize now that this means he wouldn't be in any of her classes. So, for those of you who read the last chapter and caught that mistake (or didn't), pretend that instead of having class with him, CJ passed him in the corridor and the whole 'smiling and nodding' thing happened.

Though, they do still have tutoring sessions in Potions. That I _did _get right. That's just how bad CJ is at the class. Regulus is so advanced that he is able to teach course work past what his own year is learning. XD Sad really.

But without further delay, here's Chapter Three!

**Chapter Three**

Ugh. _Potions. _

Why did I need to learn any of this? It's not like I was aiming on becoming a Healer.

…okay, so maybe one or two of these potions would come in handy some day, but all the rest were just a waste of time!

As Lyla and I began cutting and chopping up ingredients for our cauldron, I glanced enviously over at Lily and Snape, who were, _of course_, partners as always. Which meant I was always paired up with Lyla. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but she sucked at this almost as much as I did.

"Okay, so now we add the roots," I heard Lyla mutter. She dropped a few, thin, brown looking roots into the cauldron and began to stir it counterclockwise, her face peering into the bowl with mild interest.

_Right, cause it's going to start foaming and turn violet. _I thought sarcastically.

Though, now that I think about it, that's not too far-fetched in the realm of possibilities.

I tossed a few leaves into the potion after reading that they went in after the roots, but the next thing I knew, the cauldron exploded in mine and Lyla's faces. I coughed, as did Lyla, and Professor Slughorn came waddling over, a frown set on his face as he stared at us.

"Ladies…did you forget to let the potion rest for three minutes before adding the mint leaves?"

If looks could kill, Lyla's glare would've slit my throat and gouged my eyes out.

But despite the obvious death scowl she was giving me, I started cracking up when I actually took in her face. It was _orange._

She looked genuinely angry at me for a moment before she too began laughing. Apparently, I was orange as well. Oh bugger.

Slughorn didn't seem to be as amused. "Well, your potion is ruined now." He sighed and rubbed his protruding tummy. "And you better go off to the Hospital Wing to get those orange faces removed."

On the outside, I was calm and collected as Lyla and I nodded and left the dungeons. On the inside? I was freaking doing an Irish jig at the prospect of being able to skip the rest of Potions.

"Hey Lyla, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're orange."

"Thanks CJ. I had no idea."

"You're welcome. Glad I could be of service."

Lyla rolled her eyes, but I caught the smile that briefly crossed her face. After all, where would the world be without a little playful banter?

But then, as we walked farther away from the Potions classroom and out of the dungeons, the atmosphere changed. I didn't feel like cracking a joke. Goosebumps covered my arms (even though I was still wearing my robes), and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand on end.

The girl in me was saying I should tighten the fastenings on my cloak.

The witch in me was saying that Lyla and I were in danger.

"Lyla-" my hand was already inside my robe, but as I heard a loud, male voice cry 'Stupefy', I knew that I was already a split second too late. A strangled sound made its way to my throat as I watched in horror as Lyla fell to the ground, still as a statue. But then all my training in DADA kicked in and my wand was out in the open, firing spells in every which direction possible.

I heard a groan as one of my stinging hexes hit its target, and Thorfinn Rowle stepped into view, a grimace on his face as he glared at me. "You little Half-blood!" he spat.

"Dirty-blood is more like it."

I spun around, my grip tightening on my wand as Derek Nott smirked and crossed his arms, twirling his own wand in his right hand.

"Stinging hexes, Brightly? Surely _dear _Merrythought has taught you something more, shall we say,_ effective_?"

As Rowle took a step closer, Nott continued speaking as his smirk turned into more of a sinister smile. "Like, for example, Cruc-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Nott's wand flew swiftly from his hand and landed with a 'clank'. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but by the time he regained his wits, welts, bruises, and bumps of all kinds had sprouted everywhere on his body. My eyes widened and I turned to stare at Rowle, barely able to contain my surprise as I saw that he was covered in blistering red boils.

Both Slytherins howled in misery before glaring and fleeing. Just like that, in a single flash, they were gone.

But my savior wasn't. He was still there, his wand still poised perfectly in the air, his lips pursed as he took in the scene before him.

"Well," Black spoke, "This certainly isn't a sight you see everyday."

I watched as he took a few cautious steps closer before fully approaching me. "You do know you're orange, right?"

Maybe it was because he had just saved Lyla and I from an attack, but in that moment, I had expected Black to say something a little more heroic.

I decided not to answer him. "Thanks, Black. For helping out." Because I'd never admit that he had rescued me. Because that would melt my pride if I did.

He didn't correct me, which I was oddly grateful for. "No problem."

As he bent down to revive Lyla, he gave me a piercing look. "I know you, right? You're that one girl. Lily and Lyla's friend. Brighton? Bridgely?"

"It's Brightly, actually."

Black cracked a grin. "I'll remember one day, just you wait."

"Sure, sure."

The sound of Lyla moaning woke me from my thoughts and I quickly moved to lean down and steady my friend as she slowly stood up, one hand clutching her head as she held onto my arm with the other.

"Ugh, what in bloody hell happened? Why does my head feel like it just got dragged across a chainsaw?"

I chuckled. Same old Lyla. I told her the quick version as to what had occurred, and by the end, she was livid. Like, glowing with anger.

And then Delilah Mathers said some choice words that I didn't dare to repeat, _even if _my mother wasn't in the vicinity.

"Woah, easy there Mathers." Black said, grabbing Lyla's shoulder to help her as she wobbled slightly. Apparently, after getting stunned, the blonde had smacked her head pretty hard on the stone floor which, if I'm correct in assuming, is bloody painful.

Lyla looked wounded knowing that she was in need of help, but didn't protest as she was steadied on her feet. "So they really attacked us."

It wasn't a question. So Black and I didn't answer.

"They really stunned me."

"Yeah."

"They almost tortured you."

Silence.

We stayed like that for awhile. Quiet and awkward as we stood in the middle of the corridor. Then Lyla sharply said, "So what do we tell everyone else?"

My eyes snapped to stare at my best friend as Black shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Nothing!" I had replied too quickly, and we all knew it, but I didn't stop. "We don't tell anyone anything. Snitching makes us look vulnerable. _Weak._ They'll feel the need to target us again. We stay silent, and they loose interest."

And I couldn't bear the thought of admitting that Black had been there; that he had witnessed me in a time when I wasn't skilled enough to save Lyla and myself.

"But-" Lyla protested, but Black seemed to agree with me for once.

"I think Brightly is right, Mathers. The less everyone knows, the more boring you'll become."

As the three of us made our way towards the Hospital Wing (after all, Lyla and I _were _still orange in the face), I turned and gave Black a questioning look. At least, I'm hoping that's how it came out, though I would be lying if I said my tone didn't sound the least bit accusatory when I asked, "So, Black. How'd you find us?"

If I hadn't been paying attention to his every detail, I would've missed the brief, _very brief, _flash of apprehension that crossed his face. But I had been. So I didn't. And that made me suspicious.

"I was coming back from the washroom when I heard yelling. I figured something was up." He gave me a knowing look as he commented, "Good thing I checked, right?"

I wanted to throttle him. He was making it sound like I hadn't had things under control (which I hadn't) and that I had been too close to being tortured (which I had been). And I hated that he was right. I hated that _Black _of all people had to be the one to find me at a vulnerable point and feel compelled to help me.

"Yeah," I seethed, glancing away, "Good thing."

Lyla was looking from me to Black with an arched eyebrow. She opened her mouth to no doubt say something that would make me snap words I would later regret when Black suddenly held out an arm, stopping us in our tracks.

"We're here."

And when I glanced up, I realized we had already reached the infirmary.

Lyla still seemed a bit shaken, but she flashed a smile at Black and hugged him. Yes, actually _hugged _him. "Thanks, Black. We owe you one."

Then, with a quick wink, Lyla disappeared into the Hospital Wing.

I shifted from my right foot to my left foot, trying to decided if I should tie my laces now or-

"It's okay, you know." Black voiced. I didn't look up. I didn't have to. I knew his eyes were trained intently on me as I studied the floor. "It's okay to know you needed help. You don't have to admit it out loud. That's fine. But it's okay to be aware you couldn't have done it alone."

He gave me a brief smile before turning and walking away, but not before he looked over his shoulder. "But you can be resentful. That's okay too."

Suddenly, I was glad my face was orange. I didn't want anyone to see the way it turned red from his comment. Whether from anger, embarrassment, or being miffed at the fact he was able to read me better than most, I didn't know.

But I did know that an entire day had passed by, and I still didn't like Black any more than I had when I woke up this morning.

**Author's Note:** So….what did you think? C: Please tell me your thoughts and leave a review!

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sooo, I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for that. ^^; But I do appreciate all your lovely reviews. ;D

chocolateKATE- Thanks! C: Yeah, I like to sort of take my time when planning out stories to make sure I don't rush the plot, but I do apologize for always updating so late.

Inspired2Imagine- Well thank you very much. (: Don't worry, Lily will be in the story a lot more, but Marlene is more of a side character. ^^" She might appear every once in awhile, but she isn't really a main 'friend' of CJ, Lyla, and Lily.

Yeah, I always liked the idea of expanding on Regulus' character (especially 'cause he's only mentioned briefly in the books) and I've got this specific picture in mind as to who he really is. But I agree, lets wait and see how he reacts to the attack. ;3

lilirox187- Wow, thanks for bothering to check back on this story and continue to read it! :3 I knew Sirius sort of needed a 'smart moment' to make CJ not dislike him so much or think of him as, you say, a 'dunderhead', but she's so prideful that she may not like him even more now because of it. XD

desigirl97- Aw, thanks! ^^ I appreciate you checking back and reviewing again!

**Chapter Four**

It was 5:50 in the morning. Early; even for me, and I take pride in being a morning person.

I didn't know what woke me, but it hardly mattered. Once I was awake, it was almost impossible for me to fall back asleep. My stomach growled angrily and I shoved off the covers. Hermes was curled up at the foot of my bed. He blinked his wide, eerie yellow eyes open as I passed, my pajama bottoms pooling past my feet.

The cat yawned and stretched before watching as I shoved on my boots (taking care to tuck the bottoms of my pj's in) and slipped on a warm jacket. Just as Hogwarts didn't have AC, it also didn't have a heating system either. Then, with an air of finality, I put my wand in my jacket and grinned down at Hermes. "Coming?"

So, yeah, I talk to my cat on occasion. Is that so weird? Sometimes in these early mornings he's my confidant. I mean, you don't see Lyla and Lily running around at this, and I quote Lyla, "ungodly hour."

Hermes padded along after me as I slipped out of the dorm and descended the staircase to the common room. I was relieved to see it empty.

The corridors were silent as I made my way down to the kitchens. I glanced around one last time before tickling the pear and entering, with Hermes squeezing in just before the door shut.

Instantly I was hit with salivating smells of breakfast being prepared as a half dozen house elves tripped over themselves to reach me. I vaguely recognized one of them with gray-brown skin and blue eyes. His ears were more circular then pointed and I said, "Kane!" The elf grinned toothily at me and came forward.

"What can I get for Miss Brightly?"

"Scrambled eggs and hot chocolate please."

Kane nodded. "Right away Miss!"

I was just about to sit down at a small bar counter when I felt something brush against my legs. I thought it was a house elf, but when I glanced down I was both shocked and amused to see Hermes staring at me, his face scrunched up in a kitty scowl.

"Sorry boy, I forgot."

When Kane came back with my breakfast I was quick to thank and ask for a saucer of lemonade. Some cats liked milk. Some water. My cat liked lemonade.

Hermes gulped his fill and purred, licking my hand in appreciation. I took a bite from my eggs before glancing around and spotting a torn piece of parchment and a broken half of a quill on the far corner of the counter. Luckily it still retained some ink and I was able to scribble out a brief message to Lily and Lyla.

_In the kitchens, won't be at breakfast._

_CJ_

I did my best to stuff the parchment in-between Hermes' collar and was about to stand up and open the door to the kitchens to let him out when, to my surprise, it swung wide and a figure stepped in.

It was Potter.

Of course this didn't deter Hermes, and as soon as the door was open, my cat was sauntering out and bounding down the corridors. I'm proud to say I trained him to be my little message man. I didn't get an owl when I first came to Hogwarts, so a note delivering cat was the next best thing.

Why else would I name him Hermes?

But back to Potter. He too was shocked to see me, but he got over it fast. He flashed me a smile before turning to a house-elf and asking for some food, and once that was done with, he came over and pulled up a seat right next to mine. "Hey. You're Lily's friend, aren't you? CJ."

I was taken aback to hear him address me by my nickname, but I didn't say so. "Yeah, I'm CJ. And you're James Potter, Lily's own personal secret stalker and admirer, though, I suppose the word secret doesn't really fit, does it?" Maybe that was a bit harsh considering this was the first real conversation I've held with him, but the words were out before I could take them back.

He frowned. "Blunt, aren't you?" He ran a hand through his already messed up hair and sighed. Then, Potter slammed a fist on the counter. "Why doesn't she like me?"

I jumped, totally not expecting the whole fist-slamming. "Er, sorry?"

Potter turned his head and stared at me, his hazel eyes gleaming with genuine confusion. "Why doesn't Lily like me? I'm good looking, I get good grades, I'm not some nasty Slytherin Death Eater, I don't have greasy hair, or a big nose, or-"

"Woah woah, slow down." I held out my hands in a sort of 'hold up' gesture. "Since when did we start talking about Snape?"

Potter tensed. "Sorry. But what does she see in him? Why does she like _him_?"

I choked on my spit. What? I couldn't help it. That was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. And I told him so.

"Lily?" Cough. "Liking Snape?" Choke.

He glared. "Will you stop that?"

I shook my head. "Potter, you are so typically a _boy_."

"…"

I blinked. "Well then. What I meant was that Lily has _no _romantic interest whatsoever in Snape. Trust me, I would know."

Potter let out another frustrated sigh. "I try to be everything she wants. I try to be _perfect_ and charming just for her, but she doesn't give a damn, and it _hurts_."

Something told me these emotions had been bottled up so long that Potter didn't care who he vented them out to. I was that lucky person. But I did feel some sort of sympathy for him. The look in his eyes…I could see real pain.

_Merlin. This boy is in deep._

"Potter-"

"James." He cut me off, giving me a weak smile. "Call me James."

Suddenly, this conversation got ten percent more personal now that he was insisting on a first name basis. And I had only wanted an early breakfast.

But something that James had said earlier caught my attention. "James, how do you know what Lily wants in a guy? You say that you try to be everything that she wants, but have you even asked her what her wants are?"

James frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "I just assumed-"

"_Exactly._ You assumed. You didn't ask or find out what she likes in a guy, you just went with what 98% of the female population is attracted to. Why don't you try being a less of a pompous toerag and more, I dunno, responsible and not conceited."

A house-elf approached and set down James' food, blueberry waffles. He stared at me, soaking in what I had said. "But she can't expect me to change who I am. I mean, not everything, right?"

I sighed. "I don't think anyone can expect that much of you, James. But it all depends on how much your willing to change for her." Smiling, I continued. "Look, if it helps, I can see that you really care for her. And oddly I think she cares for you too. She's just waiting for you to grow up a bit before she gives you a chance."

James ran a hand through his hair again, an action I noticed he did quite a bit.

"I promise I'll try and put it in a good word. Just think about what I told you, okay?" Maybe it was because he looked desperate, or maybe he and I had crossed a bridge that would help bring us closer, but whatever the matter was, I felt compelled to help him win Lily's affections.

Neither of us really knew how it happened, but I was suddenly loading him down with advice and answering all the questions that he threw my way. Soon, I realized we had been talking for over forty-five minutes. My internal clock told me it was most likely around 7:00.

I shoveled a forkful of eggs into my mouth as James dug into his waffles. A comfortable silence settled around us before it was finally broken when James said, "Thanks CJ."

He smiled at me, and I back. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that bad after all. The poor bloke was just whipped by one of my best friends. But that's not a crime. Not legally at least. But maybe in the nonexistent guy code it is.

"Finished?"

I glanced up, having just ate the last bite of my scrambled eggs. James was standing, his plate also empty.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"C'mon, we got DADA in a hour. Lets go see if the others are in the Great Hall."

"Uh, James." I waved my hands at my attire. "I'm in my pj's."

His face flushed and he nervously ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh, right."

Shaking my head I took pity on the boy. "Go on ahead. Lily, Lyla, and I will meet you and the rest of the Marauders in class."

James nodded and gave me a grin goodbye before leaving. I leaned back against the bar counter and sucked in a deep breath. What in Merlin's pants had just happened?

_Great,_ I groaned, _I'm starting to sound like Lily._

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Dueling." Professor Merrythought said as she began the lesson. "I'm sure you'll all agree that it is in our everyday lives."

Benjamin Fenwick, a Ravenclaw, sniggered and made a motion towards Danny Everhart before picking up his wand and waving it.

_Idiots._

"And no, Mr. Fenwick, the previous statement does not mean I am encouraging you to curse one another in the corridors."

I saw Benjy's cheeks go red and watched as he dropped his wand and grumbled under his breath. Danny, meanwhile, was also going red, but from trying to hold in his laughter.

"We duel with words and, dare I say it, we duel physically. Whether it is something you are used to and/or particularly good at or not, there comes a time when you must be taught to handle a situation in which you have no choice but to duel; to not do so may cost you your life."

"So," Merrythought finished, "What better way to teach you then to let you battle it our for yourselves? You'll see how your classmates, your friends, think while they are in a potentially life-threatening position. Figuratively speaking, of course." There was a bit of a hustle to get to a partner, but Merrythought shook her head. "First, you'll be against your table mate. Now…"

As the professor flicked her wand, all desks, stools, and items flew to the walls of the classroom, creating a wide, open space in the center; perfect for dueling.

I turned and grinned at Lyla who returned my excited expression. If we both had to pick a class we knew we were good at, both of us would say DADA. No questions asked.

"Well, c'mon then." Lyla said, tugging on my arm. We moved to a more centered part of the room and faced each other, standing a few paces apart. Other partners stood lined up all along the room, stretching to both ends. All together, there would be about six duels going on at one time. I rolled up my sleeves and spied James and Black a few people down from us. James smirked and waved at me. Black, who had been busy smooth-talking Paisley Clearwater, glanced over at James in confusion before he followed the boy's line of vision. When his eyes landed on me- well, they _should've _landed on me, but they merely grazed over before settling on Lyla. I gripped my wand tightly as I tried to shove down the bile rising up in me. How _thick_ and dimwittedcould he get? Trying my best to control myself I smiled back at James before turning once more to face Lyla.

"Begin!"

The next forty minutes of my life were filled with dodges, shouts, cursing, and a whole lot of "Expelliarming". I ended up beating Lyla in our duel, and went on to defeat Winnie Price and Mary MacDonald afterwards. Lily, who had first been pitted against Marlene, defeated Marlene and Benjy before ultimately being defeated by Remus.

After my round with MacDonald I got to watch the last duel before the finals. Lyla and Lily were on either side of me, all three of us entranced as we watched the scene before our eyes.

Believe me when I say that James' and Blacks' duel had lasted forty minutes, and was still going on. Whoever won would, to either my chagrin or delight, face me.

It was like a blur, watching those two have a go at it. They both wore identical smirks on their faces as they waved their wands and ducked spells that would fly over their heads. It was a dance, I soon realized. A graceful sort of waltz as they sidestepped and spun, each of them trying to disarm their opponent while also protecting themselves. I was, for lack of a better word, fascinated. The rest of us must've looked like Cornish pixies with sticks.

Then, in a flash, James was the victor, a jet of light hitting Black square on. Paisley Clearwater, who had been standing facing Black, made a dumb decision to blow the wizard a kiss. Black, being the complete dolt that he was, glanced away and winked at Clearwater. And then the duel was over.

Black's wand clattered to the ground and an uproar of cheers was heard as classmates threw their 'congrats' to James and 'touch lucks' to Black, who sauntered off to join the crowd after collecting his wand.

It was me.

It was James.

I shoved aside my nervousness and smiled at him. He grinned cheekily at me and bowed mockingly, spreading his arms wide. I laughed at the gesture before taking up my stance, waiting for Professor Merrythought to give the go ahead.

"Begin!"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, but the word had barely left my mouth before I was sent diving to avoid the same spell from James.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

I ducked and threw back, "Rictusempra!"

The silver light that shot towards James made him side-step, giving me a second to yell, "Expelliarmus!"

James scrambled and hit the ground before spinning and shouting, his wand pointed straight at me. "Tarantallegra!"

The spell narrowly missed me, but I saw what James was planning a second too late. As I swerved to avoid his first spell, a second one from him came jetting at me. I had no time to react before my wand was flown from my hand. I stumbled backward a few steps before shaking my head, a small smile on my face.

I heard noise around me, but I watched as James came over and picked up my wand, handing it back to me. "Great job CJ."

"You too, James." Then he surprised me by hugging me. It took me a second to respond, but I did. We pulled away when Black suddenly appeared, clapping James on the back.

"Mate, that was amazing!"

I tucked my wand into my robes and was ready to join Lyla and Lily when Black stopped me. He gave me what he must've assumed was a charming look. "Good match Brighton."

I was one more name flub from punching the ninny in the face. "Brightly, Black. It's _still _Brightly." But now, I was slightly more amused than angry. Here was Sirius Black, heart-throb and DADA expert. Yet he couldn't even remember a simple name. I was beginning to wonder if he was doing it on purpose just to spite me.

The boy shrugged. "At least I was close."

Close? _Close? _I shook my head.

"Oh CJ! You did really good!" Lily wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight, and as soon as she let go, Lyla replaced her, crushing me so hard that I actually felt my breath leave me.

"Lyla!" I gasped.

She released her hold and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry. But you did do great."

"Yes yes, wonderful job!" Merrythought had a pleased smile on her face. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes today's lesson."

I let out a sigh of relief and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey," Lyla said, glancing at Lily and I, "I'll catch up with you guys, okay?" She then walked over to Lupin, her hips swaying oh-so-subtly. Not.

I snorted. "That girl is going to give him a heart attack.

Lily blinked at me, looking a little worried. "I wouldn't make jokes CJ."

Staring, I asked, "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip. "I think Lyla really likes Remus."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Lyla I know? Blonde, pretty, bold-"

"CJ!" Lily huffed. "I'm serious!"

I couldn't help it. "No you're not, Black is."

"…"

"Oi, put that finger down Lils!"

The red head rolled her eyes as we walked out of class. "All I'm saying is that I think Lyla wants to give Remus more of a chance. Meaning, I think she wants to try and have a serio- er, _real _relationship for once."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm sorry Lily. I love Lyla and all, but I'll believe it when I see it; and even then, I'll probably need a few weeks to digest."

"Well, what about you and Potter? You and him seemed awful chummy today. I swear, I didn't even think you liked the prat." I was positive I heard a bit of an edge in her tone, and I tried to mask my smile.

"Chill, Lils. He and I just had a bit of a run in this morning. It turns out he can't wait for breakfast either." I flashed her a cheeky smirk, but she just scowled. "Okay, so we talked a bit, but it was all platonic, honestly."

She snorted. "If you say so."

"It was!" I stated, staring at her with wide eyes. How could she even think that James and I were into each other like that?

Oh, right, because she's Lily Evans. Secretly fancying a bloke that she curses by daylight and dreams about during moonlight.

As we reached the Great Hall, we parted ways. I had free period right now while she had Arithmancy. I ran my hand along the banister of the staircase before turning and heading outside. The sun was out and shining, and I wasn't going to waste my day in the castle. Besides, I needed to write my letter to home, and where better to do it then under the shade of a nice tree besides the Black Lake?

Once I found the perfect tree I sat down and leaned my back against the trunk, my eyes automatically snapping shut. It had been awhile since I had been able to come outside and just _relax._ I usually had Lyla or Lily poking and prodding me constantly, but now, I was by myself. I was at peace.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Kyle_

_I miss you all so much. My classes are great; in fact, we just did a bit of dueling in DADA, and I got pitted against James Potter in the final round! I lost, but it was still pretty awesome. Plus, Sirius Black totally got his loss thrown in his face, which made my triumph all the more better, and my loss a little less wounding._

_Lyla's been surprisingly good this year, other than an incident with some fire crabs, but don't worry Mum! I swear I'm fine. She's up to some heart-breaking again (it's what she lives for, sadly). Lily's already studying…a record, I know. I don't know how she does it. That's my friends for you._

_Oh! That reminds me. Regulus and I have been having regular tutoring sessions now, and he says I'm getting better, though I know he's just being nice; I'm still complete rubbish. Still, it's nice that he puts up with me._

_Does this mean I may finally get my own owl? Kidding. But that's fantastic; I'm sure Prim will come in handy when Kyle comes to Hogwarts. I can't believe he's really going to turn ten in a few months! He'll only be a year away from getting his letter. Aww. Hey Kyle, how are you holding up buddy? Please tell me you didn't kill Hermes' lemon tree again. We don't need another episode of 'Cats' greatest freakout'. You mutilated his poor lemons. Kidding, bud. I love you, and don't cause too much trouble, okay?_

_No sleep loss for me, Dad. You know that. I'm up before Hermes even has a chance to blink in the morning. But he comes in handy on those rare days when I am in the mood to sleep in; that I won't lie about. As for my eating, well, honestly Mum, I'm not starving. Chill a bit. Hey Dad, pacify her, okay? I don't need her barging into Hogwarts insisting that I eat my vegetables._

…_because I really have been eating them, I swear._

_Don't let Kyle read this part! …Wands, really? I didn't see that one coming. But don't worry, I promise I'll find something for him when in Hogsmeade. Love you all. I know you're dying without me, but try trudging through. Again, kidding._

_Love,_

_CJ_

I glanced over the letter, holding back a tear. Yes, I got pretty sentimental when it came to my family. Especially my brother. I really loved them. I'm always told how blessed I am to have a good home life, and I've never taken those words for granted.

I was about to seal the letter and put it away when it was snatched from my hands by long, calloused fingers. My heart pounded in my chest and my head shot up as my hands grabbed at the air, trying in vain to get the letter back.

"Regulus!" An exasperated sigh escaped me, but my smile betrayed my true feelings.

He grinned warmly at me. "Hey there CJ. What you got here?" His eyes began to scan the parchment and I hurriedly stood up, going for the letter until Regulus 'tsked' and held it out of my reach. I extended my arm as far as it would go, but I was still too short. Damn him and his tallness. He was a year younger, but still a good foot taller.

I frowned at him and crossed my arms. "That's so not fair."

He leaned a shoulder against the tree and smirked at me, his grey eyes twinkling. "Life isn't fair CJ. At least, that's what I'm told." I totally didn't think I was getting my letter back anytime soon but he surprised me when he simply raised an eyebrow before handing it back.

"It sounded a bit too mushy for me anyway."

I gaped before quickly punching him in the arm. "You prick!"

He laughed, a few strands of black hair falling into his eyes. "You know you love me."

"I'm kind of obligated to."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I smirked sweetly at him. "You're my ticket at passing Potions."

Regulus' sucked in a breath. I stared, confused. Was that disappointment in his eyes?

No, it was gone. My brain must be warped from getting up so early.

"Of course." His tone softened. "Look, CJ, I've been meaning to tell you something; something important."

"Okay. We can talk now- shit!" I scrambled to grab my things and stuff them in my bag. "Look, sorry Regulus, but I'm gonna be late for Transfiguration. Wait." I paused in my haste, my eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? You don't have free period right now!"

Something flashed across his face, but I shook my head. "Never mind, tell me later. Right now I have to go!" I gave him a quick hug before running towards the castle. "See you later!"

My back was fully turned now, so I was unaware that Regulus' eyes were still glued to me, a puff of air leaving him as he sank down and let his back rest against the tree.

"Damnit."

**Author's Note:** Again, I apologize for the incredibly long wait. ^^; I hope everyone liked it though! Please review!

Also, I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but I found pictures for many of the characters in this story. :3 Just go to my profile and scroll down a little ways until you see links for CJ, Lyla, Lily, etc.

I'll try and update faster with chapter five. ;D

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I can't even express how sorry I am for this late update. :/ Really, I am.

**Chapter Five**

It was staring at me. It _had _to be. Though…it didn't really have a head, the poor thing. _No CJ, that's good. One less place for you to worry about. _It did, however, have many leaves that were shaped similar to that of a Venus fly-trap's. The only difference was that the self-fertilizing shrub was much, much larger, and it ate flesh instead of flies.

After the fire crab incident I wasn't looking forward to this lessen by any means, but there was little I could say to Professor Sprout about my apparent dislike for magical beings who took pleasure in torturing wizards. So I sucked it up and potted the darn plant, all the while pulling down my sleeves whenever they would ride up slightly. I was so not up for a trip to the Hospital Wing again. I knew growing bones was a tough business; Lyla had been there before. I could only imagine how gruesome it would be to grow back skin.

My robes were stained with dirt despite the smock type apron that I was wearing, and I was more than positive that mud was smeared on my face. Lily didn't look much better: her hair, though previously tied in a high ponytail, was now drooping, and a few strands had gone astray and were framing her face. Lyla's hair had been braided down her back, but now there was a large chunk that had been fished out and was sticking on its own. They looked beat and grimy, and I knew if I looked anything like them, there was gonna be chaos when we got back to the dorm to shower.

As I spilled the final bag of fertilizer into my pot (which, ironically, was not needed because the shrub could actually produce it's own fertilizer, hence its name), I took a quick glance at the rest of my classmates.

The Marauders were all grouped together. No surprise there. It seemed as if they had finished the task of potting their five shrubs and were now amusing themselves by using twigs to poke the Venus fly-trap mouths. They seemed to find it highly amusing when the twig would be snapped in half, but then spit back out when the plant realized that the wood was indeed not tasty flesh. Even Remus was enjoying the little display, a smile twitching its way to his lips.

"This is never going to come out." Lyla said, disgusted. Her sweater had a large mud patch on the left shoulder and I couldn't help but mentally agree with her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly. We're witches, remember?" She pointed her wand at the stain and murmured, "Scourgify." The brown patch disappeared, leaving Lyla's sweater as good as new.

"Genius Lils!" Lyla beamed.

I whistled. "I can't believe I forgot about that spell. Quite handy."

Lily looked pleased. "Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but-"

"Toot your what?" Lyla's eyes were scrunched together in confusion and I began to chuckle.

"Muggle thing." I responded. Sometimes I forgot that my friends came from completely different backgrounds. Lyla was a Pure-blood, the purest of the pure. The Mather's had been around since anyone could remember. At first, they had been pro Pure-bloods, and pro Pure-bloods only. That all changed when Lyla's Great-grandfather was born. He changed their legacy by marrying a 'blood-traitor' witch who was also a Pure-blood, but associated herself with muggles. That pretty much broke the prejudice that came with the family name, and now the Mathers themselves were considered blood traitors by those who used the term, but I knew that Lyla preferred it that way. She never hesitated to voice how she couldn't believe her ancestors had ever thought of muggles or muggle-borns as lesser beings.

"Honestly," she would say, "They are people too."

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't have been more muggle-born. Despite the fact that she was the smartest witch in our year, she didn't have an ounce of wizard blood in her. Just like Lyla though, she didn't mind. She often said that being called a muggle-born or "mud-blood" gave her the fuel that she needed to outdo others who looked down on her: their hate, she said, gave her the strength to show how truly talented she was. There was no doubt in my mind she had proven to everyone that she was just as capable as the next Pure-blood witch or wizard who crossed her path.

Then there was me. I'm the 'tweener', as Regulus once jokingly called it. My dad was a Pure-blood wizard married to a muggle woman. Our family, the Brightly's, wasn't as ancient as the Mather's, but we had been all Pure-blood's until dad married mum. No complaints here. My mother was a respected member of the community in the muggle world, and she actually handled the fact that her husband was a wizard quite well. In fact, mum once told me that she was fascinated with the realism of a magical world beyond regular man's knowledge. When I got my first letter from Hogwarts, it was hard for me to decide who was more ecstatic; dad, or mum.

"All right class, that's all for today!" Professor Sprout's voice broke my train of thought and I immediately threw my smock onto the table, grabbed my bag, and darted out of the greenhouse, eager to get away from the shrubs.

"Oi, hold up there CJ!" Lyla called as she and Lily hurried to catch up with me.

Lily pulled her hair out of the ponytail and began to re-do it. "Honestly, what's the rush?"

I slowed my pace a bit. "Nothing, I just don't like magical plants. Or crabs. And the like."

Lyla snorted. "Baby."

I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms, making Lily giggle. "I think you just proved her point."

"Whatever." I slung my bag over my shoulder and tightened my grip on it. "I have to go guys, I've got a study session with Remus. We'll be in the library if you need me."

We parted ways as we made it to the Great Hall and I trudged up the many staircases towards the library, very nearly bumping into James and Black on the way.

"Hey CJ!" James said, waving. He and Black were practically sprinting as they breezed past me. "Can't talk right now, bye!" Black flashed me a brief smile before turning and keeping pace with James. I shook my head, not brave enough to ask what they were up to.

When I entered the library I spotted Remus almost immediately. He had reserved a couch and coffee table, which was already covered with books, parchment, and quills.

"Hey Remus!" I plopped down beside him and glanced at the paper he was writing. "Ew, Potions essay? I haven't even started that."

Remus chuckled and set down his quill before stretching his arms and giving me a hug. "Good to see you CJ. You need help with the essay? I think I've got enough juice left to give you some good pointers."

I felt a smile spread across my face as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly once more. "Thank you, thank you Remus! You're the best!"

He laughed and patted me on the back. "It's no problem."

We spent two hours in the library, writing essays, studying material, and yes, occasionally getting sidetracked and telling each other ridiculous stories of predicaments our friends had gotten into.

"No!" I gasped, staring wide-eyed at Remus before silently laughing and clutching my stomach. After our second round of storytelling Madam Pince had given us such an earful that I had learned to quiet my hysteria as Remus relayed yet another tale of the Marauders to me.

Remus nodded, a huge grin spread across his face. "It's true! James and Sirius had just finished adding the sticking charm when-"

"POTTER! BLACK!"

Oh crow.

"That's Lily." I said, half-exasperated, and half-amused. But then she yelled again, screaming bloody murder, and Remus and I hopped up from the couch and bolted outside, Madam Pince peering at us over her spectacles.

I pulled up short at the scene before me as I found myself in the middle of a pickle.

There, in all his greasy glory, was Severus Snape, with a rusty bucket hovering over him. The best part? He was dripping green slime. James and Black were but a few feet away, not even trying to contain their boisterous uproars as they leaned on each other for support.

I didn't know whether to gape like a fish, or laugh till my ribs cracked.

But then I spied Lily marching toward us with a glare and decided to keep my mouth shut.

"You-you, horrible, toe rags- urgh!" Lily kept spewing a string of incoherent words as she rushed over towards Snape and the two laughing Marauders.

Remus saw it tilt before even James or Black.

I glanced it just a second later, and already knew the warning that was on the tip of Remus's tongue wouldn't be out in time to save Lily.

"Lily, stop!"

And there it went. The bucket was spilling over again having magically re-fueled itself to give its victim a double dose.

I just pushed Lily away roughly when the slime came down on me, soaking me and chilling me to the bone as it splashed and gathered at my robes. The green ooze clung to me and smelled vile, and I was covered in it. Lily was leaning against the stone wall just a foot away, looking thoroughly shocked before her face turned as red as her hair.

"YOU MARAUDERS DID THIS!"

James and Black stood still, staring at me with regret. Black shook his head, looking rather sorry, which shocked me, while James had a worried frown on his face as he looked at me with pitiful eyes.

Snape was still standing off to the side, looking shocked himself. But then his face became blank as he muttered a goodbye to Lily and sauntered off. James and Black were so preoccupied with what had just happened that they didn't bother to shoot a last hex at the retreating Slytherin.

Everyone was staring at me. I glanced at them all before giving them a weak smile and a shiver. "This stuff is like ice water."

Then the torrents came.

"CJ I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! It was just supposed to be Snape." James said frantically, tugging at his hair. Lily, who had previously been at a loss for words after her outburst, snapped out of her daze and began to yell angrily at James.

"Sorry? Sorry?! You…"

I drowned out her voice as Black walked up to me, a true, apologetic look on his face. "Jeeze…I'm really sorry Brightly. Honestly, I am. We were just doing a quick prank on Snape."

I almost fell down with shock. "You remembered my name." It was a statement.

Black's look melted away to be replaced with a smirk. "I had to eventually." Then he become serious once more. "But really, this wasn't meant for you." he said, referring to the green gunk stuck to my hair and plastered to my skin.

"I know. And thanks Black, I appreciate the apology. Er, James?" I cautiously interrupted the squabble, having noticed the deadly look in Lily's eyes. "I hate to ask because I'm afraid of the answer, but does this stuff wash out easily?"

Remus, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, shook his head, because both James and Black had turned quiet with guilt at my question. He walked over to me and shook his head before removing his cloak and placing it around my shoulders, for I was beginning to shiver even more as the cold slime soaked my clothing. "Sorry CJ, but I'm afraid it won't wash off for a few hours, even under hot water."

I moaned and accepted his cloak with a nod of thanks. "Well that sucks. I guess I better haul my butt to the fireplace." With another small smile I began my climb to the Gryffindor common room, but I wasn't alone. The three Marauders and Lily all trekked with me, the five of us walking in a group as we made our way up the switching staircases and twisting corridors. My smile grew as a feeling of companionship swept over me. Maybe, just maybe, this was going to be the beginning of a friendship I had never, ever seen coming.

**Author's Note:** If I still have some readers, would you kindly review? (: Maybe you have some constructive criticism or ideas to contribute to the story?

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Knoll- Aww, thank you so much! (: I was smiling so large when I read your review. As for a love triangle idea, well, that may not be too far off. ;) You never know. But don't worry, I know what you mean about Peter. I actually like stories that involve him as well since, I agree, nobody knows yet that he will betray them, so it's weird for authors to take him out of the story when he's supposedly one of their best friends. I honestly didn't realize he wasn't in the story much and I apologize for that. I'll definitely include him more. ^^" Thanks again for your lovely review!

Lilirox187- Wow, thank you! You don't know how much I love hearing that CJ isn't a Mary Sue. (: I tried to make her realistic so it's good to know that I'm not completely failing. :P I'm glad that you liked that chapter, and thank you for being such a dedicated reader. ;)

Nizuna Fujieda- Your review made my day. ;) Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me that you liked the chapter!

**Chapter Six**

_p. 2A_

…_sources say that the muggles killed were victims of "You Know Who". Raymond and Madeline Anderson, ages 42 and 38 respectively, were found by muggle authorities dead in their home. They are just two of the many fatalities caused by the dark wizard. Comments by Aurors Daniel Vince and Eddy Thompson, investigators from the scene, have been withheld._

_p. 4C_

_Alyssa Vaughn, a Half-blood witch, age 23, was yet another victim of a group known as 'death eaters'. These men and women are believed to be working for "You Know Who", whose signature is the Dark Mark. The Mark was found over Vaughn's house when her sister came home from work. The Ministry of Magic has made no comment on the murder._

A hollow pit grew in my stomach as I continued to read my copy of the Daily Prophet, the frown on my face deepening with each article that presented itself to me. My breakfast, two chocolate chip pancakes with melted butter and syrup, remained cold and untouched as my eyebrows scrunched together. The inside of my cheek was sore from the constant chewing, and the taste of blood had begun to settle on my tongue.

_Raymond and Madeline Anderson, ages 42 and 38 respectively, were found by muggle authorities dead in their home._

_Comments by Aurors Daniel Vince and Eddy Thompson, investigators from the scene, have been withheld._

_The Mark was found over Vaughn's house…_

_The Ministry of Magic has made no comment on the murder._

Disgusted I stuffed the paper into my bag and shoved my plate away, making a show of crossing my arms and staring at the table. The conversation, which had been flowing smoothly, abruptly stopped.

"CJ?" Lyla said. "What's wrong?"

My eyes snapped up to meet my friend's. I knew they showed both fury and confusion. "What's wrong? Everything's wrong!" I threw my hands up in the air before slamming them on the table. "Innocent people are dying everyday, and what's the Ministry doing about it? _Nothing_! Nothing at all. 'Comments are being withheld, and the Ministry has no comment on the murder', what-what a load of bull! Not only are they doing nothing to catch You Know Who, but they aren't even releasing statements to the public! It's just sickening."

Out of breath I slumped in my seat, eyes downcast. "You would think people would care more about stopping the killings and raising awareness."

Lily, who was on my right, rested a hand on my shoulder. "CJ, you know I feel as strongly about this as you do. I'm muggle-born for Merlin's sake. But some things…" Lily trailed off before shaking her head. "Some things are better left unsaid. Why raise panic?"

I clenched my fists. "Why provoke ignorance?"

Lily's hand slipped away, and slowly, James, Remus, and Peter began where they left off, talking in hushed whispers about the latest Marauder prank, though I felt their eyes shift towards me every once in awhile. I was just beginning to wonder where the fourth member of the mayhem quartet was when, lo and behold, he materialized with Paisley Clearwater and loudly made his presence known, squeezing in-between Peter and James, who were sitting opposite of Lily, Lyla, and I.

Clearwater, with an up-turned nose, took a seat in the middle of Peter and Sirius, her arms crossed over her chest. "Siri," She purred, "I thought you wanted alone time?"

Sirius turned and smirked at Clearwater. "Soon. I have Marauder business to attend to." Clearwater pouted and lunged for a kiss before Sirius forcefully turned away, his voice mingling with the others as they kept their tones low.

I turned and glanced curiously at Lily and Lyla. While Lily shrugged, Lyla leaned in towards the both of us and quietly murmured, "They've been a thing since yesterday afternoon. Benjy Fenwick saw them come out from a broom cupboard holding hands looking rather flustered. Apparently Clearwater has been going around stating that she's his official girlfriend."

My eyes wandered over to the pair before mainly settling on Clearwater.

I wasn't going to lie, she was very pretty. She had flowing honey-brown hair with angelic features, though the constant look of annoyance on her face marred her beautiful face. She had high cheekbones and solid almond-shaped hazel eyes.

Paisley Clearwater was the type to watch out for.

She wasn't sexy or flawlessly gorgeous, but she was a cute face, and cute faces never screamed threat. Sexiness? Definitely. But cute? Definitely not.

So it was ironic that Clearwater, who looked about as innocent and sweet as one could be, was, to put it bluntly, a slut, and would never hesitate to stab someone in the back.

Lily snorted. "We'll see how long that lasts." I couldn't help but agree. With the few days I'd had to become acquainted on a better level with Sirius, I could tell right away how much of a ladies man he was. The thought of him having a girlfriend for longer than a week was improbable.

I reached for the jug of milk when I felt something land on my lap. When I looked down I almost slapped myself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot…" I whispered to myself. With the mail I had been given not only the Daily Prophet, but also a letter from home. I had placed it on the table to be read later, but during my rant, I had forgotten about it.

With a growing smile I tore the envelope open and took out the letter, my eyes quickly scanning it.

_Dear Corina,_

_Your mother has been promoted at work! She's been smiling all day and Kyle and I couldn't be more proud of her. How's Hogwarts? I miss it so much. It seems like yesterday when I blew up my cauldron in Professor Richards potions class…_

_Anyway, home life has been pretty normal, but your mother and I did want to send you this picture of Kyle. We thought it might help with the homesickness. We love you, and have a good school year._

_Love,_

_Dad, Mom, and Kyle_

I was disappointed with the length of the letter, but my fingers delicately traced the outline of my brother's face as he zoomed around the house on a toy broom, a gleeful smile on his face.

I folded the picture and placed it in my bag before rising from the table, the Marauders, Lily, Lyla, and Clearwater all raising their gazes. "Charms, anyone?"

**-TIME SKIP-**

I couldn't help but wonder if Professor Binns knew he was dead.

Sure, I knew the story of how he died, but it was never quite clarified if Binns was aware of his ghostly-ness or not. This was, I admit, something that plagued me every time I took my seat in History of Magic. What else was I supposed to do in that tedious class?

I had given up on note taking on the second day of First Year. So, with many of my fellow students either asleep or nodding off, I decided to be slightly more productive. Sort of.

Carefully, I searched through my bag before taking out the picture of Kyle.

He looked grown up and still so young, all in one picture. I smiled and stared at it for awhile. He was going to be ten soon.

_All grown up…_

It was going to be hard losing my brother. Not literally, of course, but figuratively. Once he entered Hogwarts, I would lose my little guy.

When I made a move to set the picture down on the table, I almost fell out of my seat as words appeared on the blank parchment in front of me. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to stifle the squeak that threatened to escape.

**Love, why are you so smiley?**

It took a second for me to register what was going on. Someone was using a charm to write to me. Curiosity, and boredom, got the best of me.

_Who is this?_

I glanced around the classroom, but everyone seemed to be out of it. Except one.

**Sirius.**

_How are you writing to me?_

**Special charm, CJ. Keep up. So why are you smiley?**

_Does it matter?_

**Pleeeeeaase? I'm bored.**

_So suck it up._

**:'(**

_Cry baby. I'm just looking at a photo of my brother on a broom…_

**You have a brother?!**

_Called a sibling, Sirius. Keep up._

**Har har. Does he look like you?**

_I dunno. _

**Can I see the picture?**

_Sure, I'll show it to you after class._

"Miss Brightly, what year was the Pixie Guardian Act proposed?"

Crap.

I stared at Binns, his smug, misty face challenging me to answer.

But something caught my attention. Binns had his back turned to half the class, with his front facing only the side I was on. It was Peter waving his hand that made my eyes stray. I glanced in confusion at him, and then at Remus, who held up one finger, and then seven. Peter nodded before holding up five, then two.

I could've kissed them both.

…well, I take that back. But they definitely deserved major brownie points.

"1752, sir."

The smirk slipped from the Professor's face. "Very good." He then glumly floated back to the towards of the classroom before droning on again, all emotion once more gone from his face. I let a sigh pass my lips before mouthing 'thank you' to them both. They smiled at me, and Remus mouthed back 'you're welcome'.

Writing appeared on my parchment, and I rolled my eyes before stuffing it into my bag.

**Aren't we Marauders just amazing?**

**-TIME SKIP-**

It was later, after classes had ended, that Lily, Lyla and I had some real relaxation time. As soon as dinner was over we found ourselves nestled by the fire in the Common Room. Lyla was sprawled on the couch in a sweatshirt and leggings, while Lily and I sat in cushioned chairs, each wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Hermes was in my lap, his eyes closed as he purred in contentment.

"Can you believe we still have two years of this left, even after we finish our Fifth Year?" Lily said.

Lyla and I remained silent. I scratched Hermes behind the ears before glancing up. "I'm gonna miss Hogwarts."

"Me too." Lyla rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. "But my kids will go here, and my grandkids. Hogwarts will always be a part of us. It'll always be a around."

Lily and I looked at each other before snickering.

A pillow whacked me in the face, and Hermes screeched before leaping off my lap and darting up the staircase to our dorm.

I glared at Lyla, and she responded by sticking her tongue out. Lily, who had managed to dodge her pillow, was looking smug.

"I have my sentimental moments." Lyla muttered before staring into the fire. I suddenly felt bad.

"You're right though, Lyla. We'll never truly leave Hogwarts. The fact that we're witches at all means that something, whether it's our kids or our work, will bring us back."

It was silent for a good five minutes before Sirius came tumbling through the portrait, his hair mussed and his face flushed. He grinned at us before ascending the stairs to his room.

Lily finally spoke up. "He shouldn't have been out so late with Clearwater. Curfew was an hour ago."

I raised an eyebrow. "Going to turn him in, are you?"

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm just-"

"Just being Lily. We know."

Lyla smiled before a smirk made it's way to her lips. "I've heard that Clearwater's real name isn't Paisley."

"What?" I looked at Lyla with a frown. "Then what it is?"

She chuckled before casually reclining into the couch and waiting a few moments before nonchalantly checking her nails. "Zeenalyn."

It took awhile for Lily and I to control our laughter, but when we finally reduced ourselves to only giggles, Lily managed to get out, "B-but that has to be a r-rumor!"

"Who would name their k-kid that?" I choked out before calming down. Lyla shrugged but looked satisfied with our reaction.

"I don't think it's true. And if it is, well, then I can't blame Clearwater for changing it before she came to Hogwarts."

I couldn't agree more. Some names you could live with. Others…they were meant to be erased.

**Author's Note:** I'm so pumped that I was able to update faster this time. (: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I received, and I hope to respond to even more in chapter seven. ;D By the way, I know this chapter may seem a bit boring (it kinda is a filler), but it does contain some information that will appear later in the story. Lets see who pays attention. ;)

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

nacho5- Haha, here you go. ;)

lilirox187- Thanks for your lovely review! :D I appreciate you taking the time to pick apart your favorite scenes and give me feedback.

**Chapter Seven**

"So if we were to create a Draught of Peace," Regulus said, "what would our ingredients be?"

I bit my lip and forced myself not to look at the open textbook on the table. It was _so _tempting. But the look of hope and encouragement on Regulus' face had me straining to remember the list of this and that.

"Um, powered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, salamander blood- wait! No, that's in Strengthening Solution. Erm, there was powdered porcupine quills…oh, Valerian root and powered unicorn horn?"

A smile broke on Regulus' face and he actually let out a breath of relief. "Yes! CJ that was absolutely right." The smile turned into a teasing grin as he bumped by shoulder with his own. "And you say that you're a lost cause."

"Regulus," I rolled my eyes, "We've been at this tutoring thing since the middle of last year. I was bound to remember the smallest of things sooner or later."

"How come you can't accept the fact that you're immensely improving?"

I laughed and reached up to mess his hair, ignoring his protest. "Because kiddo, you may be a great teacher, but I'm a horrible learner."

Regulus finally shook me off and frowned. "Who you calling kiddo?"

"I don't see anyone else in close proximity, do you?"

His frown deepened. "I'm not that much younger than you. Just a year."

I was a bit shocked at the actual resentment in his voice. "Regulus, I'm just joking with you. I know you're aren't a little kid, I mean, who's tutoring who here?"

He cracked a small smile and shrugged. "That does help your case." Then, the frown returned. "But tell me the truth, is age a really big thing for you?"

I didn't understand where this was going at all, but I knew something was on his mind. "It depends on what the circumstance is. Why?"

Regulus hesitated, looking a bit apprehensive and, well, scared.

"CJ, there's something that you should know."

Something was definitely troubling him. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I-"

The doors to the library burst open and Sirius ran in, slightly out of breath. I was able to catch a glimpse of a black silk material in his hands before he shoved it into his bag and glanced over his shoulder, as if he was being pursued which, now that I thought about it, wasn't that far-fetched.

When he seemed satisfied that everything was clear Sirius let a calmer look take over his features before he surveyed the library. I was about to call out to him when his eyes raked over Regulus and I.

He froze as his jaw went slack.

Confusion was displayed on his face as he stayed where he was. Then, it was like someone hit a switch. His eyes lit with fire and he power-walked over to our table, his hands clenching at his sides.

"CJ? What are you doing here?" As Sirius glared at Regulus, the meaning behind his words were hard to miss.

What was I doing here with _Regulus_?

I scowled at him and crossed my arms defiantly. "I'm here for my tutoring session; _Regulus _is my tutor. Can we help you with something?" I felt Regulus tense at my side and shift, uncomfortable with the situation. I glanced sideways and noticed he was giving his brother an indecipherable look.

Sirius swallowed, his eyes narrowed. "Come on CJ, get away from him. We can find you another tutor." There was anger in his tone, but also disappointment and sadness. Why, I didn't know.

But his proposal, his _demand_, got me agitated. "Why do we need to do that? Regulus is a great tutor, and my friend." To spite him I slung my arm over Regulus' shoulders and lifted my chin, as if to say 'see'?

He took a step back in shock before his eyes, usually a calm gray, turned dark. "CJ-"

Whatever he was going to say to me, he didn't get to say it. My eyes flicked over to James, who had ran into the library, looking slightly disheveled, but otherwise composed.

He came up to Sirius and murmured something like, "Mate, we gotta go" into his ear. James flashed a smile at me, not noticing Regulus, before tugging once on Sirius' sleeve and leaving the library. Sirius gave Regulus and I a last look before turning and following after his fellow Marauder, though it was impossible not to notice his reluctance to let the subject drop.

Ten seconds later, Filch was marching into the library, an ugly scowl on his face. "Where are they? Where's Potter and Black!?"

"Mr. Filch!" Madame Pince hissed.

I turned away from the angry librarian and caretaker. Watching the exchange would've no doubt provided some entertainment, but my thoughts were currently preoccupied. I stared at Regulus, my forehead creased in confusion as my eyebrows knitted together.

"Regulus," I began slowly, thinking over my words. I was mad at Sirius for being such a prick towards his brother, but the more I thought it over, the more and more curious and confused I became. It seemed like there was more to their story then I, or anyone, really knew. "I'm not saying that I appreciate Sirius barging in here and acting like a total git, but why doesn't he want me to be around you? You're not like all the other Slytherins; you're Regulus."

I was surprised when a guilty shadow settled in his eyes. "Maybe he's just jealous."

"Why would he be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Where was this conversation headed?

Regulus bit his lip and gave me a nervous sort of smile before shaking his head and murmuring, "No reason." Narrowing my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"Why do I always get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me?" I was only half-joking, but my words seemed to spark something in Regulus, and suddenly, he was on the defensive.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He fired back, quickly standing up. He looked like a child who had been caught stealing candy. Not giving me a chance to reply the youngest Black packed up all of his things and kept his eyes downcast, brushing past me. "I think our hour is up, see you later CJ." The words were mumbled, and I watched him go from my place on the couch. What just happened?

**- TIME SKIP -**

"Oh bugger," I murmured, wrinkling my nose at the foul smell. I bolted out of Potions with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th years and sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear my airway of the revolting stench.

Everything had been going as per usual; Lyla and I had created a monstrosity of a concoction while Slughorn was making his rounds and observing his favorite students. The lump hardly ever ventured towards Lyla and I, and I wasn't sure if I should've been offended or relieved.

Just as Slughorn was announcing the end of class, a loud 'BANG" had made Lyla and I clamp our hands to our ears, me wincing at the loud noise. But it was nothing compared to the absolutely stomach turning scent that filled the air afterwards. I tried to hold my breath and I swear that Lyla's eyes had started to water. When I had glanced around, I noticed the Marauders all had bubble head charms and were smirking. The dunderheads had set off a couple of dung bombs.

I soon found myself leaning against the cold, stone wall outside of Potions, breathing in deeply. Lyla was instantly by my side as the rest of the class begin to shuffle out. Lily soon appeared, her face displaying that she was in a foul mood. Snape was beside her and, after muttering a few parting words, left in the direction of the dungeons. Lily was fuming.

"Those obnoxious, loathsome, unbearable Marauders!"

"Aw, Lilyflower." James said, snaking his arm around her waist to draw her closer. Her face turned almost as red as her hair as she forcefully pulled herself away from the bespectacled boy.

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped, crossing her arms. I stepped forward and tried resting a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down, and it seemed to work. Slightly. She breathed in, her nostrils flaring, before turning on her heels and stalking away towards the Great Hall.

When I turned back around to face the others, James was frowning. Remus was shaking his head, and Peter was looking at James sadly. But it was Sirius's reaction that puzzled me the most. He was staring, for once, at _me_. He wasn't looking through me like I was used to. Sirius Black was gazing at me, his eyes penetrating my own. I shifted, a tad uncomfortable. For once, I almost wished that things would revert back to when he never noticed me. His eyes…they were a stormy gray, and slightly unnerving.

Lyla sighed. "Must you four _always _create a mess? I don't think Lily will survive till graduation."

To my surprise, it was Remus who smirked and answered. "What else do you expect from us Delilah? We're the _Marauders_. It would be a crime to not stir up some chaos."

Lyla rolled her eyes as identical grins became plastered on all of their faces before Peter's stomach growled and Sirius let out a short laugh. "C'mon, I don't think Wormtail is being kind to his tummy." He paused and rubbed his abdomen. "Come to think of it, neither am I."

James and Remus both chuckled while Peter grinned at Sirius, both boys knowing the importance of eating. "You guys coming?" Sirius asked, his gaze switching between Lyla and I. We nodded and began walking with them before I suddenly stopped and slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Wait! I forgot my Potions book. You guys go on ahead without me, I'll catch up."

I could see the reluctance on all of their faces to leave me alone, especially in the dungeons, but I did my best to shoo them along. Honestly, what was the point of worrying? I was a capable witch. I would be fine.

Sirius shook his head and took a step towards me while Lyla pursed her lips. "CJ, c'mon, we'll wait for you." Even as the words left his mouth, a growl was heard, and I crossed my arms.

"How unjust would it be if I detained you all from food? No, go on ahead. I promise I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Okay?"

They all fidgeted, but I knew their stomachs would win out.

Lyla came to stand beside Sirius. "CJ, are you sure?" The look that they both gave me, and I knew they were trying to remind me of a time not too long ago when Lyla and I had been attacked, and Sirius had luckily been there to save us.

The thought made me even more determined to prove to them that I could be left on my own.

"Just go. Please?" I bit my lower lip in a poor attempt at pleading, but finally, Lyla nodded and tugged on Sirius's elbow. He was the last to turn away, and as soon as he did, I walked into the Potions classroom, holding my breath. The dung bomb stench had yet to fade. Slughorn was no where in sight, so I assumed that he had carried himself to his back office.

I picked up my Potions book and shoved it into my bag, lost in thought.

It hadn't really been a big deal. They could've waited a second for me, but something about the situation and the looks that Lyla and Sirius had given me, had made me want to prove myself.

And I realized, cursing myself, that it had been my pride that stopped me from allowing them to linger. I had once been attacked in the dungeons during Potions, and it obviously hadn't been erased from either Sirius or Lyla's mind. I didn't want them to stick around because I felt like they believed I was weak. I wanted to show them I was strong and talented enough to walk Slytherin territory alone.

When I exited the classroom, completely alone, I took out my wand as a precaution.

How much more foolish could I have been?

I let my pride get in the way. What if I was ambushed right now? Had I forgotten about the war of prejudices taking place outside, and inside, of Hogwarts? I could be dead and gone within seconds.

I walked down the stone corridor in silence, my wand raised. Every time I approached a corner, the hair on my neck would rise, but soon rest again as I turned safely. Surprisingly I left the eerie, dark dungeons behind and made it to floor level, unscathed. I was only a few corridors away from the double doors of the Great Hall. I stashed my wand away in my robes and walked with a little more spring in my step, a smile on my face. I was just about to round a statue of armor when I slammed into a firm chest and fell backwards on my bum. A blush crept its way up my neck and cheeks and I glanced up, my mouth going a tad dry.

Gideon Prewett stared down at me, his dark, chocolate brown eyes shining apologetically.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry!" He said, reaching his hand out. I swallowed and stared at it for a second before reaching and clutching it. He lifted me off the ground with ease.

"It's alright." I said, giving him a small smile. "No harm, no foul." He was still holding my hand and I blushed, releasing it. "You're Gideon Prewett, right?" _Stupid_, I chided myself. Of course I knew who he was. Gideon was a 6th year Gryffindor and, along with his twin Fabian, was second in causing mayhem at Hogwarts, just behind the Marauders. Not to mention, they were both insanely hot. I would be kidding myself if I didn't say that I had always had a thing for Gideon.

His lip twitched, one side of his mouth lifting in a sort of 'half-smirk'. "The one and only." He stared at me for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but I don't believe I've met you before…"

"CJ. CJ Brightly." I said, shifting my weight.

Gideon grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, CJ." He mock bowed and winked before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I should be going.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked, curious. He smirked again.

"Nah, I have a stash of candy in my dorm. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth right now; I'm heading up before my brother Fabian gets there. The git will eat all of it if I'm not there to control him." He laughed before giving me a last smile. "So I'll see you around CJ."

I watched as he walked away, my stomach doing somersaults. "Yeah, see you around."

Taking a deep breath, I pivoted and made my way into the Great Hall, my own stomach rumbling at the delicious smell of food. I saw the relieved faces of my friends as I sat down in-between Lyla and Sirius.

"Hey guys," I said, grinning a little. I started piling food onto my plate and digging in. I paid little attention to the conversation; James was goofing off and telling some lame joke while Sirius, to my left, was shoving his tongue down Paisley Clearwater's throat.

I was on my second helping when Sirius pulled away from Clearwater, breathing deeply. She quickly tried to pull him back, but he pushed her away and instead turned to face me. Surprised, I raised my eyebrows.

"CJ," Sirius began, ignoring the whines from Clearwater, "please, stop hanging around Regulus. We can find you another tutor. Heck, Lily could be your tutor! She's a brain, especially in Potions. So what do you say? We all set?"

Fuming I crossed my arms. "What's your problem Sirius? Regulus is one of my good friends! He'd never hurt me." I narrowed my eyes. "I can't believe you'd judge him just because he's a Slytherin. He's your own brother!"

Sirius frowned. "Exactly, he's my brother. I know him better then you do, CJ, and he's not someone you should be getting close to."

"And why not?" I snapped.

A grim looked settled on his face and he sighed. "Regulus is heading down the wrong path. I-I…I've tried to help him, but he's made his decision." His tone was laced with bitterness, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You're absurd, Sirius. If you think I'm going to stop being friends with Regulus because you say so, then you must've taken a bludger to the head." I stood up from the table before roughly brushing past him, pissed.

Heading down the wrong path? What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? As far as I was concerned, Sirius just had issues with Regulus that needed to be worked out. And my friendship with the Slytherin needed to be left out of it.

I left the Great Hall and began to make my way outside, deciding to go to COMC early. When I heard footsteps behind me I whirled around, ready to throw stinging words at Sirius when I stopped short. Lyla caught up with me, a worried frown on her face. She surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug before stepping back as we began to walk.

"What's wrong?" She said, having witnessed the exchange.

I swallowed and clenched my fists, my anger evaporating. I was upset. How could Sirius do that? He was my friend too. It felt like he was giving me an ultimatum of sorts, telling me to stop hanging around Regulus. Or what? Sirius would no longer be friends with me? I held back a tear as I replied.

"Sirius needs to piss off."

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I need to work on my updates. I know. :/ But please, if you happen to be reading this story, leave a review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, any ideas or theories you have about the story. Give me some feedback! (:

**Sincerely,**

Blue


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Arina-Peachy- You're too kind. (:

lilirox187- You and your lovely reviews always make me smile! (: Thank you for such compliments!

nacho5- Indeed, you were. ;)

13Zander13- Aww thanks! (: I'm so glad you like the story!

Spot'sGalFrom1899- Thank! ;D Your wish is my command!

**Chapter Eight**

Even though it was Saturday, Hermes still wailed as soon as the first rays of light begin to peak through the windows at 6:30. Despite me being a morning person, Saturday was the one day I allowed myself to snuggle a while longer in the warmth of my blankets. If only my blasted cat could understand and appreciate the serenity of Saturday like I could.

So with a groan that was thoroughly muffled by my pillows I convinced my body it wanted to get up and slowly sat for a moment, looking around in a daze.

Figures. My roommates were out like the sun. I guess they were bound to grow immune to the caterwauls sooner or later. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head before rummaging through my trunk, scratching Hermes behind his ears as he leaped up on my bed and rubbed against my arm. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue and black flannel with fuzzy socks to keep my feet warm.

Another reason Saturdays were so special was because I got to roam around in regular clothes instead of the stuffy, constricting robes that Hogwarts worshipped upon. Oh, and no tie. Those things were damn near impossible to dress.

I scooped Hermes up into my arms and rested my cheek against the top of his head, smiling for a moment when I heard his strong purrs. He really was a good cat, more intelligent than most. He was still young too, which made me hopeful he'd be around for a long time to come. Parting with him would be like parting with a piece of my heart.

"You're a good boy, Hermes." I noogied his head before setting him down to finish getting ready for the day. I did all the essentials before putting my hair in a waterfall braid. Then, at 7:00, I leaped onto Lily's bed with a loud, "MORNING CHICAS!"

Lily's and Marlene's heads popped straight up, both disheveled and red-eyed. Lyla, as I had expected, smashed her pillow closer to her head and scowled while still keeping her eyes shut. So it was gonna be like that.

I hopped off of Lily's bed, leaving her to wallow in her redheaded Lily-ness (because she, unlike moi, didn't understand the sanity of getting up before 7:30 on the weekends) and leaped onto Lyla's, wrestling the pillow away from her and hitting her with it. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I sang merrily, and very off key.

Usually, I'd allow them to sleep and head down to the common room to wait until someone got up, but not today. Today I had a girls day planned.

I let out a grunt as Lyla abruptly sat up and shoved me off of her bed, my butt taking the brunt of the fall. I glared at her while she gave me a look that was between a scowl and a triumphant smirk.

"You twat."

"You were the one hitting me with a pillow!"

"Only because you wouldn't get your lazy bum out of bed!"

Both of us were smacked in the face with a pillow and we whirled around to stare at Lily and Marlene, who had their arms crossed.

"First off, keep yelling, I don't think the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest can here you. Second, no more pillow hitting-"

"But you just-"

Lily gave Lyla a scathing look and she grudgingly shut her mouth.

"Second, no more pillow hitting. And third-"

It was then Marlene decided to pitch in. "Why the bloody hell did you wake us up CJ?!"

Lily scrunched her nose. "Not how I would've phrased it, but what she said."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face before standing up so I could evenly face all three of them. "Look, we haven't had much down time since we got back, and I was thinking we could have a girls day today. Y'know, pig out on junk food, a little truth or dare, would you rather, and makeovers."

All was silent until Lyla smirked and rose from her bed, a devious look in her eyes. "We're starting with truth or dare. No questions asked."

I yelped as she thumped me on the back of my head with another pillow before skipping to the bathroom, ignoring the chides from Lily and eye-rolls from Marlene.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Benjy? Benjy Fenwick?" Lyla stared at Marlene. "Why would you have the hots for a bloke like him?"

Marlene glared at Lyla and shoved a chocolate truffle in her mouth before saying. "Whadda fean er 'uy fike 'im?"

Lily and I shook our heads in disgust, and I popped a Every Flavored Bean into my mouth, cringing at the taste. Dirt. Yuck.

Lyla shrugged and leaned her back against her trunk. She was sitting Indian style at the foot of her bed, all four of us sitting in a circle facing each other. "He's just so…know-it-all. And possessive. You become his girlfriend, and any contact whatsoever with the opposite sex earns you a scolding."

Marlene frowned and, thankfully, swallowed before replying. "How would you know?"

"Because she went out with him in the beginning of last year." Lily said knowledgeably.

"Yeah," I ate another bean and licked my lips, savoring the taste of pasta on my tongue, "all she did was ask Remus if he had a quill she could borrow and Fenwick went berserk. Called her a cheating wench."

Lyla blinked. "You remember that?"

I nodded. "Of course. The look on Remus' face when Fenwick punched him was priceless. And the fact Remus actually hexed his hair purple in retaliation was downright unforgettable."

Marlene cracked a smile while Lyla and Lily both laughed at the memory.

"Although," Lily said, grinning uncharacteristically evilly at Lyla, "If that were to happen today, I could understand Fenwick's behavior."

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell Lily to lay off the whole 'Lyla-likes-Remus' theory when I noticed a red tinge creeping up Lyla's neck and resting on her cheeks.

"No way," I shook my head and pointed an accusing finger at Lyla, "You _do _like Remus!"

"Hey!" Lyla hissed, slapping my finger away. "Keep your voice down.

Raising an eyebrow, I whistled. "And your actually worried about someone hearing. I guess you were right, Lils," I turned to the redhead and admitted. A satisfied smirk settled on her lips.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Humble as ever, I see. But seriously Lyla, why didn't you say anything?"

For all the years I had known Lyla, never had I ever seen her shy away from a question about guys. Yet, here she was, avoiding my gaze and staring at her hands in her lap. "It's different, CJ. This time it's different."

"I can see that." And I really could. Ever since Lily brought it up, Lyla had suddenly shed her usual smooth, forward, unabashed exterior and replaced it with a blushing, shy witch who wouldn't utter a word about her crush. It wasn't like her at all. And that's how I knew. It was definitely different this time.

Way to go Remus.

"Well about you CJ?" Lyla brusquely fired back, her shoulders confidently set as all traces of coyness evaporated.

I choked on a pumpkin pasty as I stared wide-eyed at my best friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be daft," Lyla smirked, "What about you? Who tickles your fancy?"

I choked again and glared at the grinning blonde. "Seriously? Fine. If you must know…" I trailed off, noticing the way Lily and Marlene's interest had peaked at the change in topic, "I wouldn't mind getting to know Gideon Prewett a bit better."

There were a few squeals and giggles as they teased me about Gideon, and despite my growing red face, I shrugged off their comments. "Whatever guys, it's no big deal." I noticed we were low on chocolate and hurriedly stood up. "I'm gonna make a brief kitchen run." I bolted out of the room a bit too quickly, but at this point, what did I care?

As I leaped down the steps and into the common room, I couldn't help but take note of the Marauders, who were all suspiciously avoiding my questioning gaze. I raised an eyebrow at them, and only Remus had the decency to look me in the eye and give me a strained smile.

_They just get stranger and stranger the more I get to know them._ I rolled my eyes and headed out into the hall.

"CJ, wait up!"

It was Sirius. I stopped for a moment, allowing him to catch up before we began to walk in a comfortable silence towards the kitchens. I could tell there was something Sirius wanted to say by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth, his eyes scrunching as he tried to find the right words. I let him take his time as we strolled through corridors and descended staircases, wondering what could be on his mind.

When he did finally speak up, it was nothing if not trivial. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I answered, giving him an odd look. He smiled back unsurely.

"Well, good."

It was silent once more until he said abruptly, "Why Gideon Prewett?"

I froze and rounded on him, eyes wide. "What the bloody hell Sirius?" I stared at him, my eyes glaring holes into his, a tad difficult to do seeing as he was now avoiding my gaze. "What are you talking about?" Then it hit me. I gaped at him and he finally looked at me, a guilty glint in his eyes.

"You spied on us!" I yelled angrily, my hands resting on my hips as my nostrils flared. I probably looked like a banshee, and by the way Sirius was cowering, I was screeching like one too.

Sirius looked like he was groping for an appropriate response, but couldn't find one. I poked him in the chest, my voice dangerously low. "Does the word privacy mean _anything _to you?" He swallowed and I had the satisfaction of seeing him look uncomfortable. But instead of groveling for forgiveness, he cautiously patted my finger away and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Why Gideon Prewett?" My eyes widened and I gawked. The nerve of him! I had just caught him spying, and he didn't even have the decency to apologize and then beg for forgiveness? I had half a mind to hex him into next year. In fact, I was reaching for my wand, anger coursing through me as I ranted in my head when Sirius stopped me, his eyes now pleading as he stared at me. There was genuine confusion and, yes, regret. Good. He should regret being an eavesdropper.

I sighed. "He has brown eyes."

This made Sirius frown.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I shoved him rather harshly. "Don't think this means I'm okay with you eavesdropping on us Sirius. I know you're a Marauder, but _come on_, have a sense of morality, okay? How did you even swing Remus into your little scheme?"

This earned me a smirk in reply. "We mentioned Lyla, and he caved."

"What does that suggest about Remus?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Sirius grinned. "What do you think it suggests?"

I bit my lip and rolled my eyes before tickling the pear and entering the kitchens. "I think you should just give me a straight answer for once."

Turning away, I asked a house elf for a supply of chocolate. They nodded and hurried off before I faced Sirius again. This time, a frown was on his face. "Look CJ, about Regulus-"

I held up a hand, my lips pursed in a firm line. "Don't start, Sirius." My tone held a warning in it and, thankfully, he picked up on it and nodded reluctantly. "Thank you."

As soon as I had the chocolate in hand we began to make our way back to the Gryffindor common room, the atmosphere between us clearing as we bantered harmlessly and joked around, laughing like maniacs and probably waking 90% of the Hogwarts population. Sirius was in the middle of telling a particular amusing story involving a pair of bright pink boxers and peanut butter when the heavens opened and we stood in shock, completely drenched. Our gazes snapped up to see Peeves gleefully laughing above us, water balloons in hand.

"Peeves!" Sirius yelled, not looking mad, just irritated. I couldn't help but chuckle, and soon I was full out laughing. Seeing him look so frustrated, yet looking like a drowned puppy at the same time just made me bust out. Sirius was staring at me like I had grown a second head before a grin tugged at his lips and soon he was joining in on my raucous laughter. We remained like this all the way back to the common room, and were still having trouble quieting ourselves as we stumbled through the portrait hole right in the middle of war zone.

The other three Marauders, Lily, and Lyla were all face to face, the latter two looking particular red. But at the moment, I didn't care why they were fighting. I took one look at Sirius's waterlogged locks and we started cracking up all over again.

**Author's Note:** Woo. It's been awhile.

Please review, and give me some feedback. Positive or negative. Either way, I'd really appreciate it. 3

**Sincerely,**

Blue


End file.
